My Boyfriend
by lil joker 1989
Summary: Light's father didn't want to use his only son to distract a criminal but he had no choice. Now that his son and Mikami are together it seems that they are falling in love; this is going to be a problem. SemeMikami/UkeLight
1. Chapter 1

**His Boyfriend**

**Mikami/Light**

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Summary:** Light's father didn't want to use his only son to distract a criminal but he had no choice. Now that his son and Mikami are together it seems that they are falling in love; this is going to be a problem.

**Warning**: This story will have homosexual sex and other sexual actions between two men. There will also be male pregnancy later on in the story. Also some of the characters will be OOC. AU.

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**LxLxLxLxL**

It all started when Light was a baby. Even as a newborn people wanted Light for themselves. The first incident occurred when Light was five months old, a crazed woman that had lost her own five month old baby had decided to kidnap Light while he was sleeping one night. It was a very sad event since the crazed women had been one of Sachiko's own friends that would visit the family very often with her baby. Soichiro remembered clearly his five-year-old daughter, Sayu, running into his bedroom screaming about some woman taking Light and then having to pinch her and commanding her to stay in the room. At that age Sayu and Light had been sharing a room together. It had taken the police fifteen hours to find Light and even though he had been found in less than 24 hours it had been hell for the family.

At five years old, another incident occurred; Light had to have surgery. The reason he had to have surgery was because he had purposely eaten his fathers Rolex watch. That wasn't too surprising though since Light had been going through a phase of trying to eat things he found. What was surprising was that after Light was out of surgery the doctors had informed them that he was a bearer. This was a rare gift but it was one that Soichiro and his wife were happy about. The reason being that whether Light was gay or straight he was going to be able to have children.

When Light was ten, a horrible incident happened in the Yagami family... Sachiko died in a car accident. While she was taking the kids to their yearly physical, an elderly man had a heart attack while driving. The man hit Sachiko's side of the car and she died on impact. Sayu was left with a broken arm and Light was left with a broken leg; the kids healed in less than a month but it took them at least a year to come to terms with Sachiko's death.

After her death, a fifteen-year-old Sayu and a ten-year-old Light took over the household chores. For instance, Sayu took care of the washing, cooking and driving Light to where he need to be. While Light took care of the basics, like making sure the house was clean. Soichiro had at first not wanted his children to do those types of things, (he had been ready to get a maid even if it was part time) but his children refused to let him do it, they insisted on doing it themselves. Not able to deny his children, Soichiro was grateful that his children were so eager to help out around the house.

At the age of fifteen Light had begun to help his father in some of his cases. It had started of by accident when Soichiro had left one of his cases on the kitchen table. In the thirty minutes that he had left the file alone Light had gone thru the whole file and had come up with a reasonable suspect and used some of the evidence that they already had. After that incident every once and a while Light would help his father with some of his cases. The older man always made sure never to show his son the really gruesome cases since he didn't want to traumatize his son.

Now at the age of twenty, Light had another problem, one that Light didn't really realize he had at first, and the problem was that a man by the name of Mikami Teru was in love with him and wanted him no matter the cost. The reason that Mikami was a problem was because he used some of his thugs to scare away the boys that wanted Light's attention. At first, Light had been happy because he didn't have to deal with those silly boys trying to get his attention but then his friends had slowly start to avoid him. After two months of no friends but only Mikami in his life constantly asking him out he told his older sister and then she insisted/forced Light to tell his father.

When Light had informed his father of Mikami and what he was doing, his father had been scared. He was scared because even though not many officers knew about Mikami, he did. He knew that behind the lawyer degree that Mikami showed the world, he was an upcoming drug dealer. Mikami wasn't like other drug dealers though, no, he made sure that no evidence ever led to him. Yes, Mikami was a smart and dangerous man.

So after thinking about what to do for a few hours, Soichiro decided that it was best to inform his boss. After informing his boss though, Soichiro had become enraged, the man wanted to use Light as an informant. The only issue though was that Light would not be able to know about what they were doing because then there was a slight chance that Light would give himself away. His boss had made a good point though when he said the police had been trying for quite some time to get some information on Mikami, but they were never able to find an informant and that the people that they did find were either too scared of or couldn't get close enough to Mikami to get information.

Soichiro had not wanted Light to do that, but after a few weeks of being pressured by his boss and men in power Soichiro had no choice but to agree. It killed him to have to use his own son but in the end he knew it was best, not for him and Light but it would for the people that Mikami could one-day order to be killed.

Since the case was going to be a special one, Soichiro had been allowed to choose whom he wanted to work on the case. So after thinking of his options, Soichiro had decided on men that he knew and on some that had a great reputation. The men he knew that he chose were:

Matsuda, he was young but he had dedication and would be a great help. Then there was Aizawa, he was closer to Soichiro's age and was great at doing what needed to be done; he could be hot-headed at times but he was great at handling a gun. The men that he approached based on reputation were:

L, the boy was a few years older than Light but he was great at his job and he was practically a genius. He had graduated high school at age thirteen and at age twenty he had been working his way up the police ranks. Wedy was chosen because of her great reputation of being able to bug any building. He also chose Mello and Matt; they were the new kids but they looked young and could easily blend in whatever environment Light and Mikami chose to go to.

So with his team already set up all Soichiro had to do was tell Light that he might be being paranoid and then encourage Light to see Mikami. About a month after Light told him about Mikami, Light and the older male were a couple. The only consolation that Soichiro had was that they bugged a watch that Light always wore so if he was ever in trouble or if Mikami ever said anything important to their case in front of Light they would know about it.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Sayu do you think I should change… or maybe-"

"Light relax you look good… and besides you're only going to the movies." Seeing her brother in his tight blue jeans and a fitted white shirt Say couldn't help but frown. She didn't want her brother to go out with Mikami but her father had insisted that nothing was wrong with him so it was fine.

"Ok then. I'll trust you." Walking down the stairs towards the living room Light saw his father sitting on his favorite recliner. When Light had told his father that he had decided to let Mikami take him on a date his father had been happy but at the same time he had been a little worried. Light shrugged it off since his father would likely be worried no matter who he dated or was considering to date.

"Dad." Turning to look at his son Soichiro put a smile on his face; he didn't want his son to know that it was killing him to see him getting ready to go out with a potential killer.

"You look beautiful Light, but don't you think those clothes are too tight?"

"They're fine dad."

"Alright then." Looking at his son, Soichiro sighed and wondered if he was doing the right thing. What kind of a father would allow his son to be used without even fully knowing it; Soichiro was that kind of father. And even though he desperately wanted his son to know what kind of a man he was going to go out on a date with… he couldn't. Instead when Mikami came to pick up Light he shook the other males hand and asked him to bring back his son before eleven.

"Dad do you think it was a good idea to let Light go out with that guy?"

"Don't worry Sayu. I'm sure your brother is going to be fine, Mikami looks like a nice guy." Even before the words left Soichiro's mouth he felt like he was going to gag.

**LxLxLxLxL**

Pulling open the door for the young Yagami, Mikami smiled and leered at his round behind. The younger male looked delicious in his tight jeans. When Mikami had first laid eyes on Light Yagami he knew that he had to have him. So in order to make sure that the younger male didn't have a boyfriend he had some of his thugs scare any potential males away. He hadn't intended to scare away some of Light's friends as well but they still left the young boy's side even without any of his influence.

After he had taken care of his competition, he approached Light and tried to get to know him. At first Light was resistant, but after a few weeks of working his charm it paid off and Light agreed to go on a date with him. His first plan of action was to take Light to the movies and then out to dinner for a bit.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

"I was thinking of watching a movie called Over the Edge."

"Ok then."

Light couldn't help but think that on the first impression that Mikami had given, he thought that the older male was annoying but after getting to know him he felt that Mikami was actually a nice guy.

**LxLxLxLxL**

Following the couple inside the dimly lit room, Matt and Mello sat behind the couple but two rows down. While pretending to watch the movie the boys kept an eye on the couple. The reason that Matt and Mello had assigned themselves to follow Light and Mikami to the movies was because they knew it would be an easy job and second because they didn't want to just be coped up in an office all day doing boring things like paper work.

''God this movie sucks.'' Rolling his eyes, Matt watched as Mikami not too subtly wrapped an arm around Light and then pulled him close against him. Leaning over Mello whispered in Matt's ear, ''Do you think that he puts out on the first date?''

While ignoring the question Matt heard the youngest Yagami gasp. Both boys quickly turned to look at what was happening, they both blushed when they saw Mikami whispering things in Lights ear and then sucking on the little piece of flesh. ''I wonder what he's saying?''

**LxLxLxLxL**

"You know this movie isn't as good as I thought it was going to be, why don't we get out of here and go somewhere more private." Trying to hold back his moan Light shook his head. Sure he and Mikami had known each other for a few months but they hadn't actually started dating until this very moment. Besides that, Light wasn't ready to have a physical relationship with anybody.

"T-this is our first date Mikami...so…so back off."

"I know it is but don't you want to have a bit of fun." Reaching over and placing his hand on Light's thigh Mikami smirked. It was obvious that Light had no experience. Moving his hand close to Light's groin Mikami grinned when he heard Light gasp and then start to pant. Light was very amusing.

"Stop."

"I'll stop... for now." Sitting back in his chair, Mikami moved his hand away from Light's crotch and then put it back around Light's shoulder. Pulling the boy towards him again, Mikami started to pay attention to the movie.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Thought Light as he watched the suddenly uninteresting movie.

**LxLxLxLxL**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter cause I've been working very hard on it. Also don't forget to review to let me know what you think of the story.

Also I don't know how often I will be able to update so please be patient with me. Now I have everything written but I would just have to upload them.

**Edited by **

**Updated on 11-14-11**


	2. Chapter 2

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: None

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Were you able to follow him after he dropped Light off at the door?"

"Yeah, but he just went back to his apartment and stayed there all night. He didn't even make a phone call." Picking up his chocolate, Mello unwrapped it and took a big bite. It had practically been two hours since he had last had one. The team was going over what happened on Light's date.

"Were you guys able to listen to what they were talking about?"

"Uh…yeah, we were, but it had nothing to do with the case. Mostly it was just Mikami trying to hit on Light and Light rejecting him." Sighing Soichiro nodded his head and turned to look out of the window. Hopefully things didn't get too complicated while Light was dating Mikami.

"So where is your son right now?"

"Well since it's the summer he's at home with Sayu."

"Oh that's good then we'll be able to see if the cameras in your house work." Snapping his head up, Soichiro turned to look at Ryuuzaki. He must have heard wrong. "What did you say?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to put cameras in your house just in case Mikami came over to your house and did or perhaps said something important." Shaking his head, Soichiro stood up and stalked towards Ryuuzaki. He could not believe that they put cameras in his house without him knowing.

"I'm not going to violate my kid's privacy in that way. Take them out this instance."

"Well we can't take them out, Mr. Yagami since your kids are in there but meanwhile if I show you where the cameras are you might not feel so reluctant." Getting up Ryuuzaki turned on the TV that was connected to the cameras. The TV was touch screen and big enough so that a few squares could be seen; the living room, the kitchen, the stairs and Light's room. Currently his kids were in the living room eating popcorn and watching an animated movie.

"We might as well watch them before we take out the cameras. Who knows what they might do or talk about?" Walking towards the TV, Ryuuzaki double-clicked on the image that the teens were on. The other videos shrunk smaller as the one he clicked on grew bigger and the volume was raised.

"I'm just saying there's something about him that I don't like... I don't know what it is though."

**LxLxLxLxL**

"I'm just saying there's something about him that I don't like... I don't know what it is though."

"You're being paranoid...or maybe it's cause he wants to sleep with me and that's why you don't like him." Taking another hand full of popcorn Light grinned and watched as the hero started to fight with the red head villain. Light and Sayu were both still wearing their pajamas, since they really didn't anything to do they had decided to just lounge around.

"You better not sleep with him Light or I'll kick his ass."

"Don't worry I told him I wasn't ready and that I didn't want to do anything till I was ready."

"Wow...and what did he say?"

"Uh he said we could do other things that don't involve sex."

"That is such a typical guy... no offense." Shaking her head, Sayu got up and headed towards the kitchen to get two sodas. She really didn't like Mikami not just because he was trying to have sex with Light but also because he was taking away her younger brother. Usually it was Sayu that would go out and date but now it was Light; not that Sayu was single she was dating but she didn't like that her brother was in a relationship.

"Sayu, he's a nice guy and seriously you have to stop."

"All I'm saying is that there's something about him that I just don't like but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Whatever. I don't care." Getting up Light headed towards his room; he could hear Sayu calling him but he decided to ignore her. He was so tired of Sayu saying that there was something that she didn't like about Mikami because whenever Light didn't like anything about her girlfriends or boyfriends he just told her once to so that she would know but he never kept on repeating it and repeating it.

"Light I'm sorry...really I'm sorry I promise I won't say anything anymore."

"Alright but you have to stop, ok?" Pausing on the top of the stairs, Light turned around and began to walk back to the living room.

"Ok, I'll stop. So…uh…are you going to go out with him again today?"

"Well…uh." Blushing, Light played with the hem of his shirt for a few moments before he answered Sayu. "Well, he wants to take me to a club on Saturday but I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh ok; well what kind of club are you guy's going to go to then?"

"He said he wanted to go to the Rainbow."

Standing up, brother and sister began to walk to Light's room where Light's cell phone was. "That's a really good choice I love going there too... hey what if Misa and I go on a double date with you there? Oh, Light it'll be so much fun! Please, please, please?"

"I have to call Mikami first though and let him know and ask him if it'll be ok." Shooing his sister out of his room, Light flopped on the bed and picked up his charging cell. Sliding it open Light speed dialed Mikami's number and waited for him to pick up the phone. After three rings he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mikami it's Light."

"Oh, Light! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine but…um…there's something that I have to ask you."

"Ok."

"Well, I told my sister that we're going to go to the Rainbow and she wanted to know if she could come too...as a double date."

"That's fine. It'll give us an opportunity to get to know each other. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Ok then. Good, I'll let you go so you can get back to work."

"Wait, before you hang up tell me what you're wearing." Looking down at his pajamas Light blushed and decided to make something up. Thinking quickly he decided something sexy was in order. "Well if you must know I'm wearing a towel cause I just got out of the shower."

"Really? So, you're all wet then?"

"Mmm yeah...I'll let you keep that in mind while you count the days until we go out dancing."

"Alright then. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok then bye."

"Bye."

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Bye." Hanging up his cell phone Mikami turned to the men in his office. Currently Mikami was talking to one of his enforcers; Ryuk. The twenty-five year old lanky man was supposed to get rid of a man that was dealing white dust on his property. It seems that Ryuk though wasn't able to get rid of the man due to his hiding ability. When Mikami had first heard that Steve Mason was hiding, Mikami had been angry and was going to have the man killed slowly but since he was now in a good mood Mikami decided to just have a professional kill him quickly.

"I think I know who'll be perfect for the job."

"If you knew he could be perfect then why didn't you get him to do it first?"

"Well I thought I could do it at first by myself but I couldn't...but don't worry he'll take care of it."

"Alright then you can go but remember to take the back door." As Mikami watched Ryuk leave he laid back on his black chair. He knew that the police weren't looking at him for any crimes but he still wanted to be careful about who was seen coming and leaving his office. Turning to his computer, Mikami uploaded the files he was going to be using for his new case. He was going to have to defend a man that killed a few people while he was high off crack; while looking at his files though Mikami couldn't help but imagine Light sitting on his desk wearing nothing but a white towel. "God, I can't wait to see you."

**LxLxLxLxL**

Ok well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't know if I'm building the criminal part of the story well but I hope it is. I'll know better though if you guys will review and will tell me what you think.

**Edited by **

**Updated on 11-29-11**


	3. Chapter 3

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**: Cursing

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Oh, I can't wait to see your boyfriend, Light. I hope he's cute."

"Misa, come on! There's more to guys than good looks."

"Hm... that's something only ugly people say, Light. I know you're not ugly so I'm sure that you'll choose someone cute too."

Fixing her blue black skirt, Misa sat down and intertwined her fingers with Sayu's. Sayu and Misa were already dressed to go to the Rainbow, all they were doing now was helping Light relax and take his mind off of the leather pants and tight dark blue shirt. He looked good but he was worried that he was dressed to provocatively for the club. Misa thought he was fine considering what she and Sayu were both wearing, he was modestly dressed. Sayu and Misa were both wearing short black skirts with high heels and a tight low-cut blouse that also showed off their stomachs.

"So where's your dad anyway?"

"Oh, he's working on a case. I swear that ever since he started this new case-"

"That he won't tell us about."

"-He's been working later."

"I know what you mean...I miss him but I know he has to work."

"Yeah."

Ding Dong

Freezing, the people in Light's room looked at each other before they laughed.

"I'll go get the door while you guys finish here."

Walking out of Light's room, Sayu headed down the stairs and then walked to the door. Grabbing the door, Sayu opened it; outside the door stood Mikami Teru. He was wearing a pair of lose fitting blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with gray stripes. His hair was loose and it looked like he might have just gotten out of the shower.

"Come in."

Making room for him to pass, Sayu smiled and followed him towards the living room couch. She might not like Mikami but, she had to admit that the man looked good; Light had seriously made a great choice...well at least when it came to looks.

"Light's still getting ready; he wants to look good."

"He did a great job."

Hearing what was whispered, Sayu turned and watched as Light and Misa walked down the stairs. Sayu outstretched her hand and letting Misa take her hand, Sayu smiled and kissed her check. Turning, Sayu watched as Mikami whispered something in Light's ear; he must have been complimenting his outfit because Light turned red. Rolling her eyes, Sayu let them have a few moments before she mentioned the club.

"Ok, then lets go. Do you guys want to go together or do you want to go separate?"

"Um I think-"

"Separate."

Surprised, Sayu turned and stared at her brother. She didn't expect her brother to want to go separate; she had actually been expecting Mikami to say that. Not wanting to argue with her brother, Sayu nodded her head and headed out the door with the rest.

_He better not even try to get Light to go home with him._

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Ok, so you're going to go and put the cameras in his house while he's out with Light."

"Yeah it shouldn't be that hard since he's out with Light."

Nodding his head, Soichiro handed Wedy a small plastic bag that was filled with extremely small cameras. After seeing the cameras in Light's room, Soichiro had admitted that it would be a great way to spy on Mikami. Sure, they were breaking some laws, but they didn't have to tell anybody that they had put the cameras in his house.

"Alright then, while you go and do that, Mello and Matt will go to the Rainbow and keep an eye on Mikami."

"What if I go, too as back up?"

The whole group turned to Matsuda; it wasn't that he couldn't pass for a clubber but they didn't want to risk the investigation. Matsuda had a real knack for getting into trouble and not only that but Light had already met him.

"Light already knows you; he'll wonder why you're there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sitting down on the couch next to Ryuuzaki, Matsuda couldn't help but sulk a little. He really wanted to get out of the room. He didn't really like clubs and loud music but he was still willing to go through all of that just to go out and be part of the surveillance.

"Stop sulking Matsuda; don't you need to head home? I'm sure your sister must be missing you right now."

"Yeah, alright then. But I'm going to come really early tomorrow."

"Alright then."

Ever since Matsuda had turned nineteen, he'd been in charge of taking care of his younger sister. Matsuda had been taking care of his sister while his parents went on a small vacation to Hawaii. While in Hawaii, everything had gone fine for his parent but once they had gotten on the plane back, that's when things had gone wrong. The plane had malfunctioned and it crashed; nobody survived the crash.

When Matsuda had had the choice of either taking care of his thirteen year old sister or let her go; well, to Matsuda that had not been an issue. He took in his sister without even a thought. It had been hard for the young Matsuda but, he knew that he never would have gone with the other choice.

"I'll see all of you later."

"I thinking I'm going to be heading out too. I have to go too; you know my kids and wife."

As the group watched Wedy, Aizawa and Matsuda leave, they couldn't help but feel a little on edge. If Wedy was to be found while she was placing the cameras in Mikami's house she would either be arrested and worse she would be interrogated. They knew that Wedy wouldn't tell anybody anything but, she could be faced with hard time.

"She'll be fine Soichiro. Now, I think it would be a good idea if we tried to see if the ear pieces that we gave Matt and Mello are working." Nodding their heads, the group turned on the machine they needed to speak with Matt and Mello.

**LxLxLxLxL**

The club that they were at was packed but not enough that they couldn't dance or find a table to sit down at. Currently the group of four was sitting down at a both drinking. Well, Misa and Light were drinking while the Sayu sipped on a Long Island Ice Tea. She was only going to drink one though since she was going to drive. Mikami was also drinking lightly since he was going to drive. Sayu didn't want to her brother to drink but he was a grown man and he had to make his own decision, all she could really do was try to keep an eye on him.

"So, you work as a lawyer, that's cool. You're kind of young though, right?"

"I'm twenty-five and yeah that's young but I was really determined to become a lawyer."

"You're lucky. I wanted to be a princess but obviously that didn't work out."

"Heheh hey you're my princess baby."

Kissing Misa's lips, Sayu smiled and wrapped her arm around the other girls arm. Even though they hadn't started dancing yet they were actually having a good time speaking to one another. Mikami seemed a bit cocky but he still seemed like a nice guy.

**Yes I can see her  
>Cause every girl in here wonna be her<br>Oh she's a diva  
>I feel the same and I wonna meet her<br>**

"Oh, I love this song!"

"Hm, it's not bad I guess."

Standing up, Light smiled and pulled on Mikami's hand. The older male grinned as he was lead towards the dance floor.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"He doesn't, does he."

**They say she low down  
>Its just a rumor and I don't believe em<br>They say she needs to slow down  
>The baddest thing around town<strong>

Turning his back to Mikami, Light felt two strong hands wrap around his waist and pull him close. Smiling, Light grabbed Mikami's arms and held on to them as he pushed his butt against Mikami's groin. He usually didn't grind against other people but Light was feeling a little lose from the alcohol he had been drinking.

"I love this song Mikami."

**She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
>Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe<br>I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
>The way that booty movin I can't take no more<br>Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull up close  
>I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful<strong>

Pushing his hips forward towards Light's covered ass, Mikami grinned. His younger lover was most likely a little tipsy from the little alcohol that he had drank. Mikami didn't mind one bit though hopefully his boyfriend would put out after the club.

"Yeah it's a good song."

**Dam girl  
>Dam you'se a sexy bitch<br>A sexy bitch  
>Dam you'se a sexy bitch<br>Dam girl**

Watching her brother shake his ass against Mikami's crotch Sayu frowned. She had seen Light dance with others male and female but it bothered her to see her brother lose his inhibition. Especially from the look that Mikami was giving him, it was like a lion looking at a gazelle and Sayu did not like it one bit.

"Sayu chill. Light's an adult remember it's up to him to decided what or who he does."

"Yeah…whatever...I need another drink."

**Dam you'se a sexy bitch  
>A sexy bitch<br>Dam you'se a sexy bitch  
>Dam girl<strong>

Sipping a nice cool soda, Matt and Mello watched the young Yagami dance with their criminal. The boys were sitting only a few tables away from Sayu and Misa but they weren't there to keep an eye on the girls. Noticing their cups getting empty, Matt ordered another round of drinks for them.

"Matt, do you want to dance?"

"No dancing Mello. Remember?"

Grumbling Mello turned and kept on watching Mikami and Light. He had hoped that while they kept an eye on their suspect they could still have fun but Matt was being a party popper. They couldn't drink, they couldn't dance, they couldn't do anything.

"This is so boring."

**Yes I can see her  
>Cause every girl in here wonna be her<br>Oh she's a diva  
>I feel the same and I wonna meet her<strong>

Turning around, Light wrapped his arms around Mikami and buried his face in the taller boy's neck. The feel of Mikami's body so close to his own was getting him excited.

"Mikami."

Timidly licking the piece of flesh in front of him, Light smiled. He liked the way that Mikami had shivered when his wet tongue had touched his warm skin. Getting a little more daring, Light started to suck on Mikami's neck.

"Mmmm."

**They say she low down  
>It's just a rumor and I don't believe em<br>They say she needs to slow down  
>The baddest thing around town<strong>

"This is just too easy."

Opening the window in front of her, Wedy looked around before she stepped inside of the house. The house was a beautiful two story with a white picket fence and gorgeous rose bushes; it looked like the kind of house any housewife would kill over. Leaving the window open, Wedy looked around the living room. The inside of the house looked quite good.

Grabbing a chair that was around the dining table, Wedy used it to put the cameras on the top of the walls and then some close to the fans on the ceiling. When she was done with the first floor, Wedy grabbed the chair and headed towards the second floor of the house.

_Ugh. This is going to take forever._

**She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
>Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe<br>I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
>The way that booty movin I can't take no more<br>Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull up close  
>I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful<strong>

Moving his arms that were around Light's waist down to Light's butt Mikami smirked. He could almost smell the lust coming from Light. Squeezing the soft globes, Mikami growled and moved Light's face away from his neck. Moving his own head down Mikami began to nibble on Light's delicate ear. The younger boy moaned and pushed his shivering body closer to him.

"How about we take this somewhere else?"

"Y-yeah let's go."

**Dam girl  
>Dam you'se a sexy bitch<br>A sexy bitch  
>Dam you'se a sexy bitch<strong>

**Dam girl**

"Mikami, Light what's wrong?"

"Uh I'm going to go over to Mikami's house."

Wide-eyed, Sayu turned to look at her younger brother, she could not believe that her brother was going to go to Mikami's house...where they we're going to be alone. Sayu was going to protest Light's choice when she suddenly felt a delicate hand lay on her thigh and squeeze it. Turning to look at Misa, Sayu cocked an eye brow. She then saw her girlfriend shake her head in protest. Sayu knew that if she tried to stop her brother from going with his boyfriend he would either listen to her or most likely ignore her and leave with Mikami and they would end up fighting.

"Alright then but just be careful."

"Ok then bye."

**Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
>A sexy bitch<br>Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
>Damn girl<strong>

"Matt, call Soichiro and let him know that they're leaving."

Taking out his cell phone, Matt speed dialed the investigation team. The call was answered after the first ring.

"Soichiro, Light and Mikami have left to Mikami's house."

Getting up, Matt and Mello followed the couple outside. They watched as they got into Mikami's car and drove away.

"Soichiro they're in the car and on the move."

"Alright then you two are relived for the night."

"Ok then. Thank you, sir."

Sighing, Matt turned to Mello and smiled. "Do you still want to dance?"

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Wedy, you have to get out of the house they're heading your way."

"Alright then I'm almost done."

When she was done with the top floor, Wedy grabbed the chair she had been using and took it back down stairs and put it back where it belonged. She took one last look around the house before she noticed that a car was pulling up on the drive way. The driveway was almost right next to the window she had used to climb inside the house so she knew that had to find a different way out.

_Which one which one... the bedroom._

Running towards what looked to be a guest room in the bottom floor, Wedy closed the door behind her and headed towards the window. She moved the curtains out of the way before she opened the window wide. Just as one of her legs were about to swing out of the window, she heard some voices. _Crap_. Forcing her body to move quicker she jumped out of the window and then turned around to close it. Crouching low, she waited till she was a few feet away before she stood up and headed towards her car. Pulling out her cell phone, Wedy dialed Soichiro's number.

"Wedy!"

"The cameras are set and they're inside of the house."

"Alright then Wedy, you're off for the day."

"Alright then thank you."

**LxLxLxLxL**

The next chapter will be about what's going on between Mikami and Light inside of the house and a little bit with the investigation team. Don't forget to REVIEW and to let me know what you think about the story.

**Edited by**

**Updated on 12-19-2011**


	4. Chapter 4

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning-**This chapter will have sexual situations between two men and cursing.

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Ok, Ryuuzaki, switch the cameras from my house to Mikami's."

Soichiro knew that since his son was intoxicated he might act different then what he usually did but it had to be done. Sitting down in a chair, Soichiro prepared himself for whatever was going to be shown from the cameras.

"Alright then, Soichiro it's on... now."

**LxLxLxLxL**

"M-Mikami."

Wrapping his arms around Mikami's neck, Light smiled and kissed the other boy's check. The other male smelled intoxicating for some strange reason; rationally, Light knew that it was the alcohol that was causing him to think that, but he just didn't really care at the moment.

"How about we take this somewhere else? Let's go up to my room."

"Your r-room?"

"Yeah."

Mikami wanted to get up to the room as fast as possible, so he grabbed Light's legs and pulled him uptil the younger boy wrapped his legs around the his waist. His hands held on to Light's waist as he rushed upstairs. When they had gone to the club, he hadn't expected to go back to his house but he wasn't going to complain about it. As long he and Light were alone in his room he was just fine.

"Hold on."

He opened the door to his room, stepped in, and pushed it closed. He laid Light down on the bed and started to take off his shoes and his shirt; under his shirt was a tank top and Mikami pulled that off too. He left his pants on as he was eager to take off Light's clothes.

"Come here baby, let me help you with your clothes."

"O-ok."

Flushed from watching Mikami take off his shirt, Light bit his lower lip as he saw the older male crawl up the bed and stop once he reached the spot in between his legs. Light smiled as he saw his boyfriend take off his socks and throw them somewhere in the room. He then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off leaving him clad in boxer briefs. Mikami then moved on towards Light's shirt discarding it somewhere in the room. The feel of Mikami's eyes on his body was making Light blush. Nobody had ever looked at Light the way that Mikami was.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Soichiro you don't have to be here for this, we'll understand if you want to leave for a little while."

"No, I'm fine. I can handle this, besides I was bound to find out that he's sexually active."

"Am I ok, Mikami?"

Turning back to the screen Soichiro hoped that his son was smart enough to know that he shouldn't have sex with Mikami.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"You're more than ok, Light, you look absolutely ravishing."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

Light knew that he wasn't ready to take things further with Mikami, but just couldn't help it. The mood was spectacular and Mikami made Light feel like a prince so why shouldn't they show how they felt for each other physically.

"Mikami I'm... I'm not ready for sex."

"Then we don't have to have sex, love, we can do other things like this."

With a wide grin on his face Mikami pulled off Light's boxer briefs. The older male couldn't help but chuckle lightly as Light tried to cover up his nether regions. Mikami though wouldn't have it. He wanted to see all of Light.

"Don't try to hide from me Light. I'd never do that to you."

To make his point, Mikami got off of the bed and took of his underwear. He stood in front of Light completely naked. He wasn't ashamed of his body since he knew that he looked good, if not great.

"See if I can do it, so can you."

Light didn't know why he was so shy about his body, but since Mikami had been willing to show his naked body then Light would be willing to do the same. He took one hand away and then the other; he was left naked with Mikami's eye roaming over him. The look in Mikami's eyes though didn't made him feel embarrassed, instead it made him feel excited and beautiful.

"Have you ever received a hand job Light?"

"N-no."

"Hm... how far have you ever gone Light?"

While Mikami waited for Light to answer, he crawled up the bed till he was right in front of the younger male. He spread Light's legs and settled in between them before he stilled and caressed Light hand.

"W-well I've never really... I've had a boyfriend before but we never did anything."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Then I'm glad to hear that I'm going to be your first."

Mikami took off his glasses and laid them on the little table in to the bed. The older male then leaned down to kiss Light's delicate lips. He took it slow for a few moments before he pushed his tongue inside of Light's mouth. His experienced tongue touched Light's timid tongue. They kissed for a few moments before Mikami's hand slowly moved towards Light hardening cock.

"M-Mikami."

When the warm hand touched his cock, Light froze up. He pulled his face away from Mikami's and shivered. He had touched himself before but it didn't compare to the feel of another hand on his body.

"It's so soft."

Even though Mikami felt Light freeze up and shiver, he continued to pump the hardening penis. While pumping Light, Mikami looked up at Light and felt himself harden. The younger male was slightly sweaty, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted. If this was how Light looked while he was getting a hand job, Mikami couldn't wait to find out how he looked when he was having sex.

"M-Mikami... ah ah."

As Light's mind was getting hazy, he laid further back into the bed and arched his back. He held on to the sheets under him and panted. When Mikami's hand began to go faster, Light felt a familiar flutter in his belly. It wouldn't be long before he orgasmed.

"I-I'm... I'm... cum... cumming."

If Light had been in his right mind, he would have been embarrassed by his rambling, but since he wasn't, he just clenched his eyes shut and continued to cry out as he felt a wave of pleasure flow through him.

"AH."

A huge smirk was plastered on Mikami's face, when he heard Light cry out and then felt warm liquid on his hand. Chuckling, Mikami brought his wet hand up to his face and stared at it for a few moments before he licked it.

"Mmm, you taste delicious. Here have a taste, don't be shy it's just you and me here."

Light had once taste his own cum out of curiosity and he hadn't hated it so what Mikami was asking him wasn't a big deal. Light grabbed Mikami's hand and began to lick his wet fingers. The taste was like Light remembered; bitter. When Light was done licking Mikami's hand, he looked back at the older boy.

"Good job. Since this is your first time doing these types of things we'll stop right here."

"O-ok."

**LxLxLxLxL**

The boys on the TV held each other as they fell asleep. They looked relax and it almost seemed like they belonged together, but the older male looking at them knew that wasn't so. They should have been miles apart ignorant of each others presences but no, thanks to Soichiro Yagami's encouragement, they were ever so slowly falling in love.

**LxLxLxLxL**

Ok well I hope that you guys enjoyed the little lime scene. I didn't want to make it to long but then I ended up feeling like it was to short. Oh well…don't forget to review. Also there is going to be a three month time skip in the next chapter.

**Edited by**

**Updated on 12-25-11**


	5. Chapter 5

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**LxLxLxLxL**

They had been investigating for three months, three _long_ months. In those three months, they had been able to find out that Mikami had connections with a man named Ryuk. The name might not have been important to other people, but to the investigation team, it did. The strange male did several things such as sell drugs, threaten people and they had even heard that he murdered someone. They had not been able to prove it so, they weren't able to bring up those charges on him.

Another connection that Mikami had was Namikawa Reiji. This had been quite a surprise for the investigation team, but they accepted it. In the public eye, Namikawa ran a successful company, he cared about his workers and he was an all around great guy. The conversations that Mikami had been having with Namikawa had destroyed that vision. The business man had paid Mikami to get information from competing companies. They didn't know who the informant was yet, but he must have been quite close to the president or the vice president of those companies.

The most recent connection that they found out that Mikami had was somewhat of a mystery. They knew that it was a male and they knew that he was from out of the country but they didn't know who he was. The foreign male never gave his name and the conversation were always shorter than five minutes. The man was a professional and he was obviously the one that sold Mikami the drugs that he later had Ryuk and other people sell for him.

The information that they were getting was good, but they wanted something better. Soichiro wanted to put Mikami away for murders that they suspected he committed, but at the moment they were unable to.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"_Gggrrrr _What do you mean?"

"It means that I'm retiring. I'm sick of this bullshit. Don't worry though. I'll have another supplier call you so that you can keep on getting your merchandise."

"How do I know I'll be able to trust him?"

"That's your problem not mine. I'll send his number to your email."

"Alright then."

As the line went dead, the investigation team looked at each other and then at a grinning Matt. They quirked their eyebrow before one had the courage to ask him why he was happy.

"I'll be able to infiltrate the email before it gets to Mikami and then we can have whoever we want sell him the drugs. It'll be perfect, Mikami will be so focused on your son that he'll slip up."

"Ok, I understand, but who will we get. It has to be someone he'll never suspect. Someone that'll be able to fake it."

The team sat around the dinning table as they contemplated the answer. It sounded like it would have an easy answer but it didn't. The agent that they would put undercover had to be willing to stay there until they had enough of a case, and they had to be willing to do things that in other situations they wouldn't. Take for instance murder.

"I think I know someone who could work for us."

The team turned towards Ryuuzaki as they waited for him to answer.

"What if we get Aiber?"

"Who is he?"

Before he answered, Ryuuzaki walked towards the kitchen and opened a cabinet that was next to the stove. He pulled out a box of Oreo cookies and then walked back to the table.

"I met him when I was working on a case about two years ago. I had arrested him for breaking and entering, but instead of arresting him I used him to put a few criminals away. It was amazing how he was able to gain their trust though; child molesters, rapist, drug dealers. He's our guy."

Soichiro stared at Ryuuzaki for a few moments before he closed his eyes and contemplated his answer. It was a risk, but if it worked then it could be just what they needed.

"Alright we'll give him a try."

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Come on, Light, it's no big deal it's just a little pot. I'm telling you I take some whenever I feel stressed and it works. It'll make you feel better I promise."

"Mikami-"

"Just try it, once won't hurt you."

"Alright."

Light grabbed the lit stick and took small puffs. Before Light had gone to Mikami's house, Light had been at his house relaxed and happy, but then him and Sayu started to argue. The fight had been about whether or not Light should take birth control. Sayu insisted that it was too early in his relationship to even consider it, but Light insisted that he was ready.

_Stupid Sayu. She had sex when she was younger than me and she's telling me to wait. Hm bitch._

When Light had had enough of the argument, he had left the house and took his car and drove to Mikami's house. He hadn't told the older male what he had been arguing with his sister about, but he had told him they had argued.

"Do you feel relaxed?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to do this after today, ok?"

"That's fine. I'm just showing you some options to help you relax."

"Well, what are some other options?"

"A hot bath or… sex. Either way, I'll be willing to help you."

Light smiled a little and then leaned on Mikami. The pot was making him relaxed, but it was also making him curious. He never knew that Mikami did drugs. Some people didn't consider pot a drug since it was able to be used medically, but Light still considered it a drug.

"Mikami… um is pot the only drug you do?"

Slight surprised by the question, Mikami wrapped his arms around Light's waist before he answered. Mikami didn't really know what to say, but the truth might not hurt.

"I've tried a few others just out of curiosity that's it. I use pot more when I'm stressed and need to unwind."

"Oh…ok .Well that's not bad I guess."

Light took one last puff of the stick before he put it out on the ashtray. He then snuggled up on Mikami and closed his eyes. They had only been together for three months, but Light already felt like he was in love Mikami. From the way the older boy smiled to the way Mikami held him, Light just knew that they were meant for one another.

"Mikami?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too."

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Oh fuck no. Ryuuzaki hurry it up… I want to get this son of a bitch in jail as soon as possible."

**LxLxLxLxL**

Ok well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions just let me know and I'll answer them as best as possible. Also don't forget to review.

**Edited by**

**Updated on 1-9-2012**


	6. Chapter 6

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-Drug talk

_Thinking _

Talking ""

**LxLxLxLxL**

"The only way I'll do business with you is if I meet you. I don't trust people I haven't met."

"Alright then, but I want to met somewhere I want."

"Fine by me but hurry it up. I want to get this over with."

Mikami stared at his cell phone for a few minutes before he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. After he had been sent the email, he had quickly contacted the number. The man had answered the phone on the second ring. He hadn't told him his name, but the man wanted to meet him. Normally Mikami wouldn't do that, but he needed a supplier as soon as possible. It had barely been a few days since he had stopped getting his drugs from his last seller and already the people that dealt for him where asking when the next shipment was going to arrive.

"I should call Light before I go."

Before dialing the number in his cell phone, Mikami got up and grabbed his jacket and keys. As he stepped out, he locked his front door and headed towards his car. When he was inside of his car, he dialed Light's number. Within three rings the phone was answered.

"Hello, this is the Yagami residence."

"Hello I'm looking for a young boy that lives in this house. You see I forgot his name, but I could describe him for you to see if he lives there."

"Ok, describe him and I'll see if he lives here."

Mikami pulled out of drive way and headed towards town. It would most likely take about thirty minutes to get to the location that they had agreed on meeting at.

"Well…he's in his twenty's, he's kind of short for a guy, he has auburn colored hair and beautiful eyes. He also has a nice build...oh and a great ass."

"A great ass you say? Well, I believe that you're talking to the person you're looking for ha-hah what's up Mikami?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if we're still on for tomorrow? I've wanted to take you to the beach for a while now."

"Oh yeah, we're still own don't worry. Hey are you driving?"

"Yeah."

"Then hang up the phone because I don't want you to crash."

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye."

Just as Mikami finished the call with Light, he arrived at the public library. He parked his car and made sure he looked presentable before he headed towards the library. Just as he was about to open the door, a man walking out of the building stopped him.

"You're Mikami?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"I'm Aiber follow me."

Mikami didn't even have an opportunity to answer before he was half dragged to the park right in front of the library. They stopped walking when they hit a nice shaded bench. Both men sat down and stayed quiet for a while. Mikami wanted to speak but he didn't know what to say, thus Mikami waited for the other man to speak. Ten minutes later he did.

"I've been told that you'd like to buy some...merchandise off of me."

"You heard correctly."

"How much do you want?"

"Eighty pounds of MJ every month and 15 grams of coke every month. Oh and 10 grams of meth."

"Hm alright then. Where should I send it?"

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Dad, come on. I haven't gone to the beach for a while and Mikami said he'd take me tomorrow please...please."

"Light, you already know that tomorrow we have our family breakfast and dinner together."

"But...ok then, can Mikami come with us then?"

"No."

Just by the sound of his father's voice, Light knew that it was final. Even if he was to beg and scream and threaten to jump off the roof his father wouldn't relent. Ever since his mother had died, his father had made it his mission to make sure that his kids and he spent some time together. So every other week, they would stop what they were doing and have breakfast and dinner together. They also always went out to eat at the same time. Breakfast would be at ten thirty and dinner would be at four.

Light had already known that they would have their family time together but he had hoped that in between breakfast and dinner he would be able to go to the beach with Mikami. He wasn't going to be able to though since his father was not going to let him go. He would have to call Mikami and let him know. At least Light knew that Mikami would understand.

"Fine then. I'm going to go and call Mikami."

"He'll understand, Light. Don't worry."

"Yeah."

Soichiro watched as his son grabbed the house phone and headed towards his room. It almost put him in awe how Light had changed since he had started dating Mikami. His little boy went from studying for school work to getting birth control from their family doctor. Normally the doctor would keep things private, but since he too was a father and he had owed Soichiro a debt he had let him know that his son had been prescribed birth control two days ago. His little boy wanted to have sex with a criminal. Sure he didn't know that Mikami was a criminal, but Soichiro knew and it made him even more determined to put Mikami away.

_At least we'll be able to put him away for a long time. Even if it's not murder it'll be for selling drugs, just a few more weeks and he'll be out of our lives._

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Are you sure you can't get out of it?"

"I'm sure. We've been doing this for years. I'm sorry though, I had thought I'd be able to do it, but I can't."

"Well since there's nothing you can do, then we'll just have to see each other on Sunday."

"Um actually I was thinking that maybe...maybe we can go to the beach on Monday and Tuesday and so on until Saturday."

"You want to spend a week at the beach?"

Mikami had playfully commented on spending a week together and at first Light had been against it but now that he had his birth control and he had emotionally prepared himself, Light knew that he was ready to spend such a long time alone together.

"Y-yeah...I want to...be alone with you."

"Are you sure?"

When Light heard those words, it almost felt as if he was right there next to him whispering it in his ear. So Light closed his eyes and nodded his eyes.

"I'm positive."

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Are you sure you have everything you need son?"

"Yes dad, please relax. We're only going to the beach for five days not for the whole summer."

"I know."

Light put the last of his things in his suitcase before he closed it and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had been packing for almost three hours. Mikami was going to pick him up in two hours. He would have packed sooner, but had already known what he was going to take; therefore, all he had needed to do was find them and get them in the suitcase.

"Are you going to eat before you leave?"

"Um yeah, I think I will."

"Alright then, let's go."

Soichiro waited for his son to step out of his room before he grabbed Light's suitcase and took it downstairs. He set it down next to the door and then walked towards the kitchen. Sayu had made herself a sandwich and Light was making himself some soup.

"Dad do you want a sandwich?"

"Or some soup?"

"I'll take some of both."

"Ok then."

As he watched his kids make him something to eat, Soichiro smiled. It felt like it had been forever since they had the time to be around each other peacefully. With a silent sigh, the older male looked at his son, what would Light say when he found out that his father had knowingly let him date a criminal? If things went well then his little boy wouldn't be angry and would understand.

"Here you go dad, but I didn't put any mayonnaise on it."

"And I didn't put any salt in the soup since the doctor told you that you need to start eating healthier."

"That doctor's crazy. I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Mhm."

With their food, the three sat around the table and playfully teased their father about having to eat healthier. Thirty minutes after they had sat down to eat a knock was heard at the door. Mikami had arrived early.

"I'll get it."

Light rushed to the door and opened it once he was in front of it. Just like they had thought there stood Mikami with a smile on his face wearing a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. He leaned towards Light and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Um yeah let me just say good-bye."

Greeting the people inside of the house, Mikami grabbed Light's things before he walked outside to put Light's things with his own. As Light watched him walk away, he headed towards his sister and father. They had both stood up when Mikami had entered the house and greeted them.

"I guess I'm leaving already."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Hugging his sister, Light smiled and sighed in content. Usually families had tearful good-bye's, but Sayu seemed honestly happy to have Light out of the house. It was most likely because that meant that Misa could spend the night without Light complaining about her walking in on him changing.

"Take care, ok? Don't do everything I would do."

"Heh I'll try."

Moving away from his sister, Light kissed her cheek and then headed towards his father. He hugged the older male tightly and smiled sadly as his father hugged him even tighter. He was only going to leave for a few days but it almost felt as if he would never return.

"I want you to take care Light, and if you need something or just want me to pick you up just let me know and I'll be there to pick you up."

"Dad, please don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll only be gone for a few days, you won't even notice I'm gone."

"Light, I'll always notice your gone."

"D-Dad."

"Ok then, I guess its time you left. I want you take care. Ok Light?"

"I will dad don't worry."

**LxLxLxLxL**

Ok well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because it took me a while to get done with it. Well I think that in the next chapter they'll be at the beach and stuff.

**Edited by**

**Updated on 1-12-2012**


	7. Chapter 7

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**- Unfaithfulness and implied sex

Talking ""

_Thinking_

**LxLxLxLxL**

It took them six hours to arrive at the little hotel, but once they did they were ecstatic. The room was fairly small but it felt comfortable. When they walked in the room the first thing that they noticed was that there was a fairly large bed taking up most of the room. Next to the bed there was a door that most likely lead to a bathroom and on the other side of the bed there was a night table with a bible on top and a phone next to a lamp. Aside from the bed there was also two chairs around a table. In front of the table there was a TV on a stand.

"This isn't too bad."

"Please, after being in that car for so long this is great."

"I guess, but we're not going to be spending a lot of time in the room because I want you to see the sights."

"Oh and where pray tell are you going to take me?"

Light closed the door behind them. He turned and headed straight towards the bed and just let himself fall on it like a ton of bricks. He sighed in content when he felt the surprisingly soft sheets against his face.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to the beach first and if we don't take long there, I was thinking that I could take you out to eat, somewhere comfortable and not too formal."

Mikami set his things down on one of the chairs and then followed Light to the bed. He wasn't completely exhausted, but he was a bit tired. Driving for so long took a lot out of him, but not enough to not make any moves on his boyfriend currently laying on the bed face down. The position granted him a great view of Light's perfectly curved ass.

"It sounds good, but can we just take a little nap right now?"

"Are you that tired?"

"I'm not tired, I just want to rest for a while."

"Alright then, but do you mind if I make a few calls while you sleep?"

"No, it's fine as long as you wait till I'm asleep."

"Ok then."

Before Mikami left the little room, he bent down and kissed Light's forehead. He then got off the bed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he walked out of the door. Searching through his contacts, Mikami dialed Ruyk's number. After a few rings the man picked up the phone.

"Hello... who is this?"

"It's Santa Claus."

"S-Santa."

Frowning in disgust, Mikami shook his head as he realized that either Ruyk was half asleep or he was on some of the drugs that he was supposed to sell. Mikami had known that Ruyk liked to do some drugs every once in-a-while, but as long as the other male gave him the correct amount of money when it was due he didn't mind.

"It's me you idiot."

"Oh... OH Mikami, I thought that you were supposed to be on vacation?"

"I am, but I'm calling to see how things are going over there with what I asked you."

"Well I have some good news. Remember Steve Mason?"

"Steve Mason? Hm yes. Why?"

"Well he's been taken care of."

"Really who did it?"

"Um actually nobody did it. The guy took himself out with an overdose."

As he listened on the phone, Mikami watched a young woman get out of her car and pull out her purse. She was wearing jeans and a tube top; she looked like she might be older than him, but she looked good. When she noticed that he was looking at her, she smiled and winked at him.

"Well, that's good. Make sure things are taken care of while I'm away."

"No problem, I'll make sure things go well."

With his eyes locked on the brown eyed woman's, Mikami looked back at the door he had walked out of a few moments ago. It had been a while since he had been with a woman.

_He'll probably be a sleep for an hour... maybe more._

"Hello there... my name's Aya."

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Mmmnnn."

As soon as he opened his eyes, Light saw that he was laying on the bed alone, he also noticed that the room was dimly lit. Instead of getting up right after waking, Light laid on the bed for a few moments before he turned over on his back. Within a few moments, Light sat up and looked around the room to see if Mikami was around. He wasn't in the room, but Light then noticed the light in the bathroom was on. After a few moments the door opened and a wet Mikami stepped out.

"Oh you're awake...you slept longer than I thought, so I went to get us some take out. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine thanks, what did you get?"

"I got some burgers, fries and a large soda."

"Mhm that sounds perfect."

Light got off of the bed and walked a few steps towards the chairs. He sat down and pulled out a burger from the bag that was on the table. Light sighed in content when he felt the bite he had taken go down his throat.

"This is good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Turning towards Mikami, Light noticed that there were some marks on Mikami's shoulders. It looked like he had been scratched and bruised. Curious, Light decided to ask Mikami what had happened to him.

"Mikami, what happened to you shoulders?"

"Oh, this? Well, when I was working some guy attacked me. Don't worry though, I'm fine."

"Oh well that's good as long as he didn't hurt you too much."

"Nah he didn't hurt me."

**LxLxLxLxL**

"We should get Ruyk. We have enough evidence against him to put him away, and if we bargain with him, he might talk against Mikami."

"But how do you know he'll talk against Mikami?"

"Well Ryuuzaki, I know that Ruyk would do anything to survive even if it means going against Mikami."

"If you're sure then we'll arrest Ruyk while Mikami is away, and then after he comes back we'll get Mikami too."

**LxLxLxLxL**

Just in case you guys were wondering yes Mikami did sleep with Aya and just in case you were wondering why Light didn't figure it out well it was because he doesn't think he has a reason to. It's kind of like why would you look for something you weren't looking for. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and will review.

**Edited by**

**Updated on 1-20-2012**


	8. Chapter 8

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** This chapter will have sexual situations between two men.

_Thinking_

Talking ""

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Oh god. This is so beautiful."

"I'm glad we came early."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it that's why I suggested we arrive early."

It was eight in the morning and Light and Mikami had just arrived at the beach. They were supposed to arrive at the beach later, but Mikami had suggested they arrive earlier so that they could get a good spot on the beach and they could be alone before other people arrived. And by arriving early they did get a great spot. The spot was right in front of the water but not so close that the water was hitting them.

"So do you want to get inside the water now or later?"

"Um, lets get in later when it gets hotter."

"Ok then."

Since they were going to rest for a while, Mikami set the things he was carrying on the sand. Grabbing one of the bags Mikami had been carrying, Light pulled out two towels. He laid the towels next to each other on the ground and then told Mikami to lay with him. Before Mikami laid on the towel, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it next to the things he had been carrying. Mikami also pulled off his jeans and left on his red swimming trunks. When he was done, Mikami sat on his towel and then just watched Light take his own clothes off.

_He is such a perv._

Smiling to himself, Light slowly took of his tank top and then bent over to take off his jeans. To give Mikami a good show, Light made sure to wiggle his hips a little.

"You know you're really good at that."

"Well it was my first time doing that and it was just for you."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Instead of getting on his own towel, Light climbed on his boyfriends lap. He then wrapped his hands around Mikami's neck.

"You know we're all alone here, nobody can see us."

"We are, aren't we."

Light smiled coyly and turned to straddle Mikami's lap. Light wrapped his arms around Mikami and pulled him close for a kiss. The moment their lips touched, Light just melted. The kiss began innocent and sweet but quickly escalated to become more heated and passionate. Mikami wrapped his arms around Light's waist and pulled him close so that their chests were pressed up against each other. Light knew that they should stop what they were doing, but he just didn't have the will power to push Mikami away.

Mikami had never in his life had sex on the beach, but with Light he willing to give it a try. Mikami pulled away from Light's lips and started to trail his mouth down to Light's neck. His eyes automatically closed when he felt Mikami suck on his neck, to give him more skin to suck on Light moved his head to the side.

"M-mikami aahh Mmnn."

With a smirk on his face, Mikami moved his mouth lower to Light's nipple. He took the pink pebble in his mouth and softly sucked on it while the other nipple he pinched with his fingers. Rotating to the nipple between his fingers, Mikami could feel his cock start to rise and press against Light's backside.

"M-Mikami."

Light could feel Mikami's cock against his bottom. He knew the older boy was aroused, but to actually feel his arousal surprised him.

"Light I want you so much."

"Mikami we can't do it here... but we can do something else."

Light pulled away from Mikami and then pushed him down against the towel. Blush stained Light's checks as he settled in between Mikami's legs. Even though they had been dating for a few month's they had still done nothing more than kiss and lightly touch each other. Thus what Light was about to do would be a big step.

"Light you don't have to."

"But I want to... I've wanted to for a while."

Light took a deep breath and then pulled down Mikami's shorts. The younger boy gasped when he saw his boyfriend's erection. When Light looked at himself in the mirror he knew was a bit above average, but Mikami, now that was another story. He was bigger and thicker than what he had imagined. His shaft was long and throbbing, his head was smooth and swollen. Even though Light had never taken a penis in his mouth with what was in front of him he couldn't wait to try it out.

"Light?"

"I'm sorry its just that... I've never seen... I've never seen another person's..."

"Say it."

After a few moments of silence, Light decided to say the word; what harm can a little word do?

"Cock."

"Heh I like it when you say that."

With a smile on his face, Light felt himself loosen up, with a bit more confidence Light kneeled down in front of Mikami. When the object of his thoughts was in front of his face, Light stuck out his tongue and gave the head of Mikami's cock a light lick.

"Hm."

With a slight frown on his face, Light took another lick of Mikami's penis. It was strange, it didn't have any taste. It was almost like he had licked another piece of flesh. After a few more licks, Light took Mikami's swollen head in his mouth and that's when he was able to taste something sour. Out of his own curiosity, Light had once licked some of his own semen. The semen had been sour; exactly the taste that was on the slit of Mikami's cock.

"L-Light."

Mikami had been with a number of people before Light and all of his partners had given him oral sex. Some were really good at it, some were so bad that he had to end whatever relationship they had. Mikami knew that it was the first time that Light had ever given oral sex but for an amateur, the younger boy was good. Light knew to be careful with his teeth and he used his tongue wonderfully. All in all Mikami was very pleased.

"O-oh fuck... You're so good."

Light felt a comfortable weight on the top of his head. Mikami's hand didn't force him down. It was almost as if he was trying to guide Light without actually using force.

"Mn mmnn."

Light reached down inside of Mikami's shorts and began to lightly caress his lover's sack. He gently pulled and rolled them in his hand. Even though Light had never done what he was doing before, it didn't mean that he didn't know what a man would like while receiving oral sex.

"Ah shit L-Light... I'm close."

With half lidded eyes, Mikami looked down and saw the younger boy's mouth filled with his cock. He had seen others in the same position, but none of them looked the way that Light looked at the moment. His hair was slightly messy, his checks were flushed and some drool was coming out of the side of his mouth.

"Nnmm."

Taking a deep breath, Light opened his mouth deeper and took more of Mikami in his mouth. Bobbing his head, Light knew he should pull away before Mikami came but he wanted to know what the older boy tasted like so he stayed where he was at.

"What's going on here?"

After those words were uttered, Light pulled away from Mikami and was sprayed in the face with cum.

"Ah."

"Shit."

His shorts were up so fast that Mikami was sure he gave his penis whiplash. Out of all the moments of being able to be caught, it just had to be when he was about to cum for the first time in his boyfriends mouth.

"Ah hello police officer."

As Light wiped the semen off of his face, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. If it had been possible, Light would have died of embarrassment. Never in his life did Light think that this would happen. He turned towards the police officer and watched him speak to Mikami and then walk away.

"Light I-"

"Can we please leave?"

A frustrated sigh escaped Mikami's lips before he agreed and helped Light pick up the things they had brought with them to the beach. When everything was packed to go, Mikami took the things from Light and began to walk back to the car.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, its just that it was so embarrassing."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Small fingers grabbed his own and Mikami smiled, Light was not angry at him.

**LxLxLxLxL**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review =]

**Edited by **

**Updated on 1-25-2012**


	9. Chapter 9

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-cursing

_Thinking_

Talking ""

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Is everything ready everyone."

"Yes Soichiro when Mikami drops off Light at your home we will be waiting for him at his own residence so that your son will not see what we do."

"Alright then I'll go wait for my son at home then."

Soichiro knew that what he was about to do would hurt his son but it had to be done. The older male did have some consideration though for his son; he made sure that when the others arrested Mikami they didn't do it in front of Light. So basically when Mikami was being arrested Soichiro would be telling his son he had been doing for months. The only thing aside from a good arrest was that Light would understand and forgive him.

**LxLxLxLxL**

The smile on Light's face would not leave. He had tried to not think about what had happened on his vacation but he just couldn't help himself it had been very beautiful. The day's had been fulling and the nights had been pleasurable.

"Light are you still smiling."

"Heh yeah I can't help it."

As Mikami stopped in front of the stop sign he wrapped his fingers around Light's and smiled. Usually Mikami did not enjoy being with a virgin but with Light he did. He found out that he was more aroused then he had ever been in his life. Mikami was sure that he would enjoy himself the second time; perhaps he would even teach Light a few things.

"I'm so happy. You have no idea."

"I think I do Light."

Light looked at Mikami and smiled as they pulled up into his house. He had wanted Mikami to stay at his home for a while but the older male insisted that he wasn't able to because he had some things he had to take care of at work. The young boy knew that he wouldn't be able to change his boyfriends mind so he just sighed and then plans with him to meet each other the next day.

"I'll call you once I get done."

"Ok then."

The male with the glasses leaned over and let his lips hover over Light's for a few moments before he moved the rest of the way and kissed Light. Light moaned and wrapped his arms around Mikami. After a few seconds of kissing Light sighed in content and pulled away from Mikami so that he could rest his forehead against Mikami's.

When he had first met Mikami he had never guessed that he would feel so strongly for him. The best part though was that his dad approved of it; hell his father had been the one that insisted that he date Mikami. He had a lot to thank his father for.

''I guess I should leave.''

''I'll call you once I'm done."

Light kissed Mikami one last time on the lips before he opened the car door and got out. The young male waved goodbye to Mikami before he turned around and headed towards the door. He would have got his bags but Mikami had insisted that he leave them and not worry. Thus Light left the bags in the back seat of Mikami's car.

"I'm home."

When his dad and sister went to great him Light knew that something was wrong. His sister had her arms crossed under her breast and she wouldn't look at him in the face. His father had a hard look on his face and he wouldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Dad?"

"Please sit down Light."

Sayu walked up to Light and grabbed his hand as they walked to the living room. Sayu sat down next to Light as his father grabbed one of the dining room chairs to sit in front of Light. The family sat in silence for a few moments before Soichiro spoke.

"Theirs something I have to tell you Light but before I tell you theirs something that I want you to know. I love you and I hope you'll one day forgive me."

Soichiro knew that what he was about to tell Light might ruin their little family but he hoped that it would not. When he had told Sayu his daughter had been angry with him but she for some reason knew that their had been something wrong with Mikami so she didn't take it to hard. Light though he would be a different story.

"D-dad?"

"Mikami Teru is not the man you think he is, well some things are true but he hasn't told you all the truth about himself."

Fear began to grip Light as he heard his father speak. He didn't know what he was about to say but whatever it was it would be important.

"He is a lawyer but what you don't know is what he does aside from that. Mikami he... he runs a drug ring. He buys drugs from other countries and then ships them here so that some of his workers can sell it in the street. He also done other things like had other people killed and has had people get information for him from other companies."

As Light listened to his father Light felt his fist tighten. Their was no way that Mikami would do all the things that his father said he did.

"The only reason why I didn't tell you all of this in the beginning was because my higher up's wanted to … they wanted to take advantage of him distracted by you."

"Distracted by me."

Light could feel his eyes water with anger as he listened to his father. Why would his father use him? Was he so unimportant to his father that he was willing to use him?

"I didn't want to do that son but I had no other choice. Mikami is a criminal that many people have been trying to capture."

"So you use your only son to get him."

The angry boy looked up at his father and stood up. He then turned to his sister. She had a sad look on her face and couldn't met his eyes again.

"Are you going to arrest him?"

"Yes their arresting him as we speak."

Light walked away from his family and headed up the stairs to his room. He didn't bother to say anything as he opened his door and slammed it behind him. Out of all the things that he had expected his father say to him he did not expect that, not for one moment did he expect that.

**LxLxLxLxL**

As Mikami pulled into his drive way he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ryuk's number. The other man had not kept contact with him while he had been on vacation with Light and it sort of worried him. Normally the other man never stopped calling him when he was away. Mikami opened his door and got out he didn't take his bags out of his car since he didn't feel like washing his clothes. As he walked towards the door he was stopped by a male voice.

"Stop what your doing and please put your hands up."

Shock covered the mans face as he saw the police surround him with their guns drawn.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Mikami Teru you are being charged with the sell of narcotics and the murder of …"

The police approached him and began to cuff him as they continued to talk. Mikami knew that if he tried to fight the police they would add charges to him but it didn't mean he couldn't speak his mind.

"I can't believe your fucking doing this, how dare you humiliate me in my property. And what the hell are you talking about murder and narcotics."

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?"

"I'm calling my fucking attorney."

"Anything you do or say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

Instead of answering Mikami didn't answer any of the questions that they were asking him while giving him his Miranda Rights. As he was taken away from his home Mikami couldn't help but be furious, how dare they go to his home and arrest him. Sure they had a reason to arrest him but they shouldn't have known anything about it. As they drove away from his house fear suddenly filled Mikami.

_Oh shit... Light is going to find out about this._

**LxLxLxLxL**

Yeah that's right Mikami Light will find out about what you did... so let me know what you guys think of this chapter cause I'm curious to know.

**Edited by**

**Updated on 2-9-2012**


	10. Chapter 10

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Death Note characters.

**Warning:** This chapter will have sexual situations between two men.

_Thinking_

Talking ""

_**This was supposed to be chapter ten but I forgot to upload it. I'll upload the other chapter in two days or something.**_

**LxLxLxLxL Back on the Beach LxLxLxLxL**

They had been having such a fun time at the beach but Light just couldn't wait to go back to the hotel and spend some alone time with Mikami. The reason that he wanted to spend the alone with the older boy was because he finally wanted to give himself with Mikami.

"God swimming really tired me out."

"I'm not tired. I actually feel kind of energetic."

Turning to Light Mikami frowned a little. The younger boy had been so energetic on the beach that he had though that Light would just get on the bed and go to sleep but instead of doing that he felt energetic; that was a little odd.

"You seriously feel energetic?"

"Um yeah."

Taking a deep breath Light closed his eyes for a moment and them opened them back up. Even though he was prepared to have sex with Mikami he still couldn't help but feel nervous. Of course it wasn't every day that you gave your virginity to a man that you loved.

Dropping his towel on the floor Light blushed as he turned around and walked up to Mikami. He reached down and gently pulled on the bottom of the tang top that Mikami was wearing. Knowing that something serious was about to happen Mikami reached down and wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders. He pulled the boy close and spoke.

"Whats wrong baby?"

It was now or never.

"I-I want to make love."

Wide eyed Mikami stared at Light. He could not believe that the younger boy was finally ready to have sex. After so many months of waiting and slowly fooling around they were finally going to have sex. Now even though he really wanted to sleep with Light he still had to make sure it was what the other boy wanted.

"Light are you sure this is what you want? If you really aren't ready then I can wait for you."

"I know you could but I'm ready now."

Pulling away from Mikami Light smiled and looked back up at him.

"I want to finally be yours... completely."

As Light moved way from him Mikami let his eyes roam the naked body in front of him. The younger boy never really spent much time in the sun so he tanned pretty quickly, the tan looked good on him.

"If your sure your ready them... then alright... I'll be honored to be your first."

Smiling Mikami leaned forward and kissed Light on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Light's waist and pushed their bodies closer. Right away Mikami noticed that their was something wrong... he had his shorts and wet tang top on.

"Hold on Light."

As Mikami pulled away Light sat down on the bed and covered his soft cock. Light knew it was some what stupid to be embarrassed since they had already seen each other naked but since he knew they were going to be doing more than just fondling each other or kissing it just made him feel more self conscious.

"Light are you alright?"

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine just... I cant believe were finally going to do it."

Biting his lip Light blushed as felt his lover sit down next to him. Turning a little Light was able to see his loves cock. He had seen the others penis before but knowing that they others cock was going to be inside of him was overwhelming; well just a little.

"Light."

Grabbing Mikami's hand Light placed it on his lap. He left it there for a few moments before he moved it a bit higher.

"I'm ready Mikami."

Nodding his head Mikami for a second time leaned over towards Light and kissed him again. While his rough lips moved against the others. Mikami moved his hand away from Light's thigh and moved it up to Light's shoulder. Gently he pushed Light against the bed and moved in between his legs. He continued to move his lips against the younger males as he reached over inter winded his fingers with Light. He moved their hands next to Light's head and began to move a little more aggressively against the others lips. After a few moments they felt the need to breath and pulled their lips away from each other.

"Light."

"I love you Mikami."

Leaning up Light pecked Mikami's lips and smiled. He liked the way that Mikami looked on top of him.

"You look so beautiful Light."

"You don't have to sweet talk me any more Mikami I'm already yours."

"Heh I guess your right."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ah ah M-Mikami."

A huge smirk formed on his face as he saw the look on Light's face. The younger boy's face had changed to one of pleasure. His eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly opened and his browns were scrunched up.

"Whats wrong love I thought this was what you wanted?"

"I-it is."

"Ok then love just relax and enjoy."

Grabbing vanilla scented bottle of lotion that was on the floor next to the bed Mikami squirted some on his hand and let it spread threw out his fingers. He then bended Light's knee's so that he could have a better view of his lovers opening. Smiling at the beautiful view Mikami brought his lotion covered finger to Light's twitching opening.

"I can see that your anxious for this aren't you Light."

"Y-yeah... hurry M-Mikami please hurry."

Nodding his head Mikami slowly pushed his finger inside of Light.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Mnnn... nngghh."

The foreign finger inside of him felt strange but at the same time it felt good. The way his lovers finger pushed its way deeper and felt its way inside of him it was strange but that fact that Mikami was the one that was doing made the experience a bit easier for Light.

"M-Mikami."

"Don't worry my little love I'm just trying to prepare you for something bigger."

Biting his lip Light felt the first finger leave his body and then come back in but this time when it came back in it was not alone. This time when both fingers went inside of him it did hurt but it was more of a little sting due to his opening stretching open. After a few moments of the fingers staying still Light gasped when he felt them begin to move in and out of him.

"Ah... ngh."

Closing his eyes Light tightened his hold on the sheets under. His body was beginning to really respond to Mikami's actions. Opening his eyes Light looked down at the lower half of his body and moaned when he saw his erection throbbing and behind his erection was a grinning Mikami.

"Like what you see baby?"

"Y-yes."

"That's good to know... I hope you like what's coming up right now to."

"Huh."

Almost in the blink of an eye Light had Mikami on top of him. The aroused boy felt scared for a moment but once he saw the loving look that Mikami was giving him the fear left and it was replaced by anticipation. He couldn't wait to have the lawyer inside of him.

Adding a third finger Mikami groaned. It was so rousing to have Lights tight little hole squeezing him. It made him to think of how the little hole would feel around his engorged cock.

"Ah ah Mikami... mmnn it feels good... ah right there it feels good."

Pushing against the little bud inside of Light Mikami licked his lips. He didn't think he would be able to find it so quickly.

He's ready.

Pulling his fingers out of Light Mikami grabbed the lotion and poured it on his heated flesh. He hissed a little when he felt the cold liquid make contact with his skin.

"Baby are you ready?"

"Y-yeah I want you... inside me Mikami."

Smiling Mikami grabbed on to the back of Lights knees and pushed them up so that the smaller boys kneed almost touched his chest. The position must have been a little scary for Light but this position would make it easier for Mikami to go inside of him. And this would give Light a great view of their connect bodies.

"Alright I'm going in baby."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Nnngghh."

Clenching his eyes shut Light whimpered as he felt Mikami's erection begin to push inside of him. It was much more painful than Light had thought it would be. Sure Mikami's preparations on his body had helped but his lover was way bigger than a few fingers.

"Just relax and breath... mmnnn I'm almost all... the way... in."

Nodding his head Light breath and fisted the pillow under his head. It was sort of working. After a few moments Light felt Mikami had stopped moving and was actually just looking down at him.

"Are you ok?"

Flushed Light strained his neck to look at the way their body's were connected together. His little opening was stretched wide with Mikami's large cock deeply inside of him. It was a strange yet arousing sight.

"I'm o-ok... m-move please."

Eyes widening Light panted as he saw and felt Mikami's penis pull out and then slam back in. The younger boy cried out and clenched his eyes closed. He was getting overwhelmed by the new sensation's.

"Ah ah... Mi-Mikami... it feels strange... strange but-t good."

Letting go of Light's legs Mikami moved his hands next to Light's head and sustained himself up that way. With Light's legs on his broad shoulders Mikami grunted as he slammed in and out of his lover. He loved the boy below him so much, Mikami was happy to finally be able to express his love in a more intimate level.

"It'll get better baby don't worry."

Smirking Mikami began to search for something hidden inside of Light. A few thrust later he was able to find it.

"AAHH."

Arching his back the best he could Light opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The split second that Mikami had rubbed against his prostate he had seen bright white stars. It had been amazing.

"More Mikami... touch there again p-please."

Grunting in response Mikami leaned down and captured Light's lips. As he kissed Light his thrust began to get erratic. He was getting so close to cumming that he didn't think he would be able to prolong it any longer. Reaching in between their bodies Mikami firmly grabbed onto Light's swollen cock and began to pump it.

"Mi... Mi... kami... so close... I'm so close."

Holding on tightly into his spread legs Light dug his nails into his thigh's. Crest marks were forced into his skin as he completely focused on incredible feeling that Mikami was giving him.

"Ah ah ah Mikami... ah... ah... AAAAHHHH."

Feeling the white cum splash onto his belly and the tight hole he was in get tighter Mikami threw his head back and moaned.

_Fuck._

Letting his lovers legs fall from his shoulders Mikami panted and dropped himself on Light's chest. He could feel Light's chest fall up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mi-Mikami."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"... I love you too."

Opening his eyes Mikami couldn't help but realize that... he really meant it.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Yeah they finally did it I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also just FYI there are only five more chapters to go before the story is completely over.

**Edited by**

**Updated on 2-16-2012  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Death Note characters.

**Warning**: cursing

r**ead chapter ten cause it was changed for the original chapter that should have been there but I forgot to put.**

_Thinking_

Talking ""

**LxLxLxLxL**

It had been three day's since Light had been told about Mikami's actions and things had gone from bad to worse. Since he had gotten home he had not spoken to his father or his sister. As soon as he would wake up he would leave the house and not get home until he was sure that his father and sister were asleep. In those three days Light had also used that time to think of what his father had accused his lover of doing and he was starting to believe his father. He didn't know why he was but one thing was sure... he was going to visit Mikami in jail.

So getting up and getting ready like he always did Light headed towards the shower and tried to relax. He knew that it was going to be hard to talk to Mikami today and he needed to be as relaxed as possible.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Dad have you seen Light today?"

"No he left early in the morning today."

Sighing Sayu grabbed her bowl of cereal and sat on living room couch. Ever since they had told Light about Mikami a few days ago he had not spoken or looked at them. Her and her father had expected Light to be angry but as selfish as it sounded she wanted to him to get over it already. She desperately wanted things to be like they were before Mikami had forced his way into their family.

"I know its tough right now Sayu but I don't want you to worry things will be fine. Light just needs time."

_Yeah... but... how much time._

**LxLxLxLxL**

It had taken him almost an hour to get in the little room he was in to see Mikami but Light was not complaining. He was willing to wait as long as they had wanted him to in order to see his lover and get his questions answered.

_This is so disgusting._

Looking around the room he was in Light estimated that the room was 6 by 8 feet all around. The litte room had three walls that were colored beige. Though from the dirt and grime on the walls it was hard to tell. The wall he was sitting in front of was a plain re-enforced glass wall. In the other side of the wall the room was the same as his except that the other chair was white; his was beige. Their was also a phone on both rooms; which Light knew he was going to have to use in order to communicate with Mikami.

_Why is he taking so long?_

Out of slight frustration Light stood up and fidgeted. He was getting a bit nervous about seeing his boyfriend. But then again who wouldn't be after he had been through.

Buzzzz

Looking up towards the sound Light held his breath as he saw Mikami walk in the other room with a guard behind him. The guard had a bored look on his face while Mikami just kept his eyes trained on the floor. The guard whispered something to Mikami before he pulled out the key that would take the cuffs off of the man's wrist. Rubbing his wrist Mikami finally looked up at Light.

"You have an hour staring right now."

Staring at Mikami a little longer Light frowned; Mikami was wearing an orange jumpsuit with the numbers 485123 on the left side of his breast. To go with the orange jumpsuit he had on whiter sneakers. The over all look didn't look to good on the former lawyer. After looking Mikami over Light grabbed the phone that was on his left and placed it up to ear. Within a few seconds Mikami did the same.

"You look horrible."

"I know."

"I miss you."

"So do I."

Seeing Light move his eyes down to the floor Mikami knew that Light knew. He wasn't sure how much he knew about him but it must have been enough for him to not to be able t look at him.

"Light."

"Yes."

"What did they tell you?"

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Hello, Yagami residence."

"Sir this is Matsuda."

"What is it Matsuda?"

"Your son is at the jail speaking with Mikami."

Sighing Soichiro knew it was going to happen all he didn't know was when it was going to happen.

"Is there any way we can listen to what their talking about."

"No sir it too late to put anything since their already in there talking."

"Ok then; please let me know when they get out."

**LxLxLxLxL**

"You lied to me."

"I did not."

Looking back up at Mikami Light growled and hit the glass in front of his with his fist. How dare the man in front of his say he didn't lie to him. This was just unacceptable.

"What the fuck do you mean you didn't lie to me? You've lied to me since we start going out."

"That's not true. I never lied to you I just didn't tell you what was going on in my life."

Getting angrier Light felt himself tremble. He understood what the other man was trying to say but it just wasn't fair. How was Light supposed to know that he had to ask Mikami if he was a criminal?

"You should have told me. I had the right to know who I was dealing with and don't give me that shit about not lying since you failed to tell me that you were a criminal."

"Ok your right but tell me Light when would have been the best time to tell you… hm. Oh I know it could have been the moment I saw you or I don't know it could have been the first time I gave you head. But tell me Light when would have been best for you."

"Shut your fucking sarcastic mouth."

Feeling himself at his limit Mikami growled and punched the wall next to him. He had been so stressed out these last few days and he was getting really tired of Light bitching at him. The younger boy just had no idea what he was going through and sure he knew the other boy had a right to be angry but Mikami was just not going to take it anymore.

"No you shut the fuck up Light I'm sick and tired of your complaining. I know you're angry, frustrated and scared but have you stopped and thought about how I feel. I'm in this shit hole dealing with scum while you're outside thinking that I lied to you. You know what I was really trying to do; I was trying to protect you since I knew that you would hate what I do."

Feeling his anger suddenly leave him Mikami closed his eyes and rubbed his throbbing head.

"No matter how you look at it Light you know I could never tell. There's just no way to tell anybody this type of thing."

"I know… but I just… I just wish I would have known."

Feeling the tears well up in his eyes Light bit his lip and looked at Mikami in his eyes. He just felt so hormonal. It was like there were thousands of emotions coursing through him and the one that was dominating him was sadness.

"My father told me things about you Mikami; things that are probably true and… and I just feel like if you would have told me it wouldn't have been so hard."

"It would have destroyed us Light.

"And this isn't."

"I wish it wasn't."

"But it is so what are we going to do?"

"What can we do Light? I'm stuck and I'm going to be here for a long time depending on the evidence they have on me and obviously your father will not want me communicating with you what's so ever."

As fear gripped him Light felt his heart race and pulse quicken. He had an idea of what was going to be said next and even though he knew it was coming he didn't want it to happen.

"What are you saying Mikami?"

"You're a smart boy Light you know where this is going."

"I want you to say so their will be no confusion."

_God I don't want to do this._

"This relationship is over and even if you don't believe me Light I want you to be happy even if its with someone else."

**LxLxLxLxL**

Walking inside of his father's house Light felt numb. Things had been going from bad to worse.

"Light, son."

Turning to his frowning father Light sighed and walked towards the kitchen. After talking with Mikami he had worked up a hunger. Opening the fridge door Light grabbed two yogurts and sat down. Now that he had the food in front of him he felt starved. Getting back up Light grabbed and apple and sat back down.

"Please Light can we talk?"

Shrugging his shoulder Light began to eat his lemon flavored yogurt.

"I know your angry at me son but please understand that I had no choice."

"Everyone had a choice."

Smiling a little Soichiro was happy to finally hear his son's voice. It had been so long since he had heard it.

"I realize that son but could you honestly tell me you wouldn't have done the same. Light as a boy who wants to be a police officer can you tell me you wouldn't have done the same or at least have considered it."

Getting up Light threw the empty cup of yogurt away and opened the second one. It was Mango Mikami's favorite.

"I wouldn't have done it father. Because I'm not like you I would never choose my work over my own child."

Not wanting to be in the presence of his father Light stood up and began to walk to his room before he stopped. He had to tell his father something important.

"Father."

"Yes."

"I will move out in a week."

**LxLxLxLxL**

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter because it took me a long time to write it.

**Edited by**

Updated on 2-21-12


	12. Chapter 12

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Death Note characters.

**Warning**-cursing and plotting

_Thinking_

Talking ""

( ) Sing Language

**LxLxLxLxL**

"They're has to be another way Light."

Shaking his head Light placed his belongings in the car he had rented for the day.

"You know that's not true Sayu."

Biting her lip Sayu grabbed the last of his belongings and helped him load it in the small car. All of Light's things were in the car his clothes, his school supplies, his personal belongs. He was practically taking everything except his furniture.

"Does dad know your leaving right now?"

"Yeah. I told him I was going to leave today."

_Since he's working._

"Oh."

Closing the trunk and the doors that were open Light turned back to Sayu and tried to smile but it was just so hard. If only things had been different.

"Ligh-"

"Sayu... please don't."

Stopping what she was about to say Sayu's face scrunched up and she turned slightly away from her brother; she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Sayu."

Seeing his sister's shoulders begin to shake Light felt guilt well up in him. He didn't want to leave his sister or father but he just couldn't stay. He needed to be away from them.

"I'm sorry Sayu."

Turning away from his sister Light pulled out the car keys from his pocket. He was opening the car door and getting in when his sister finally spoke.

"Please... Please... I know your angry at us but please don't abandon us Light. When you feel up to it visit us or call us... something."

Without even answering his sister Light nodded his head and climbed inside the car. Turning on the car he began to drive away.

**LxLxLxLxL**

Opening the door to his apartment Light sighed and frowned. The whole apartment was filled with his few belongings but even then it felt empty. The apartment wasn't even that big; it had a really small living room that was attached to the kitchen. It had only one bedroom and one bathroom. There was also a very small laundry room that Light used. Over all it was cramped but since Light was the only person living in there wasn't really a problem.

The way Light had been able to get this little apartment was because the owner new that his father was the chief. Now the way he had been able to pay for it was with money he had been putting away to buy himself a car. And the way he was going to pay for they apartment monthly was by tutoring students from the college and from high school. Light was getting paid a pretty good sum per person since he was one of the top ten in To-Ho University.

The first two weeks at his apartment hadn't been so bad but recently Light was starting to get sick. For the past three days Light had woken up and thrown up. The vomiting only seemed to happen in the morning and Light didn't know why. At first he had believed it was from over eating in the night so he stopped eating in the night but the morning sickness would not leave him.

A few hours ago Light had gone to school and then after school he had visited the school doctor. The man had quickly checked him over and had taken a sample of his blood and urine. The older man had said that he would contact him in a few days.

_I hope it's just a stupid stomach bug._

Walking to his small kitchen Light opened his fridge and frowned, he didn't have much food in it. Grumbling under his breath Light pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to his favorite pizza shop.

**LxLxLxLxL**

Wake up. Have breakfast. Yard time. Have lunch. Yard time. Shower. Sleep. This had sadly become Mikami's new routine since he had arrived at the jail and wasn't allowed to make bail. And it completely sucked ass. But their was nothing he could do about it at the moment, hopefully the lawyer that he hired would be able to get him out and to pass Light the little note he had written for him.

**Flashback**

Sitting in the metal chair Mikami looked at the lawyer in front of him. The man was older about in his forties. He was tall and handsome, he was tan, had light brown eyes and salt and pepper hair. Aside from his good looks Mikami knew that the man was a good lawyer and would get him out as quickly as possible; he hadn't been complete friends with his lawyer but they had known each other enough that Mikami could trust the man to do something for him.

"So you understand what I've said right? Good now I'm going to do my hardest to get a bail for you but I'm not going to lie it's going to be very hard."

"Hm that's fine but I need you to do something for me."

Reaching in his pocket Mikami pulled out a note and gave it to his lawyer.

"I hope I can trust you with this."

"Consider it down."

**Flashback**

After his lawyer had left Mikami had been taken back to his cell, this was still where he was thinking about the note he had given to Abel Condor.

The letter had a few things in it for Abel to do. One was for him to go to the bank and take out the money that Mikami had placed in a hidden account. Abel was to take the money out and take ten percent; for doing the job, and then give the rest to his former lover Light Yagami. The account that had the money was one of two; and both accounts had about five million dollars in them. Mikami had made a good amount of money during his criminal activity. He hadn't been stupid about spending it all though, he had made sure to put some away just in case he had been caught and needed to run.

The reason he was giving one of the accounts to Light was because he knew the other boy deserved it for all the hardships that he had recently put him in.

_I just hope he accepts the money._

**LxLxLxLxL**

Ring Ring

Putting his spoon down Light stood up and went to get his cell phone. Just as he was picking it up the door bell ringed. Deciding to answer his phone first Light grabbed it and walked to the door.

"Hello this is Light Yagami speaking."

"Hello Light this is Amy from the doctors office. We got your urine and blood results back and we are giving you a courtesy call. Now would you like to come to the doctors office to get the result?"

"Well since your on the phone can I get them now?"

"Sure ok; well the results came up positive in the pregnancy test."

Wide eyed Light stared at his phone. Pregnant how was that even possible he only had sex with Mikami once.

_If you don't count how many times we did it that day._

Still in slight shock Light thanked the nurse and made an appointment to see the doctor again. Hanging up the phone Light heard the knock on the door again and went to see who it was. Thinking about his little problem could wait. Opening the door Light was greeted by a man in a suit.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Hello are you Light Yagami?"

"Yes I am."

"Well my name is Abel and I'm your boyfriend's current lawyer."

Sighing Light closed his eyes. What could Mikami want that he had to send his lawyer?

"Look I don't know why Mikami sent you but I don't want to hear. He and I are over. When you see him again you can tell him that."

"I'm not here for anything but to give you a note that he sent to you. Here you go. And I recommend that you read. I really recommend that you read it."

As the man waited for his answer Light reluctantly agreed. Since this was the father of his unborn baby Light decided that reading the letter was the least he could do.

Sitting down in his living room Light opened the envelope with his name on it and pulled out the letter. Opening the paper Light began to read.

_Dear Light,_

I know that I'm the last person you want to hear from but I had to write to you one last time. First I want to tell you I'm sorry for all the crap I've put you through and I'm sorry that this relationship didn't work out. I know that my words aren't enough so I've decided to re-compensate you.

69845215

The numbers are to an account that I've hidden. I know that this money can never make up what I've done to you but I still want you to have it. Use the alias below and you'll be able to use the money.

Tomo Hitem

I guess that's all I have to say Light and with these last words I want to wish you a long and happy life.

Goodbye Love

When Light finished reading the letter he knew what he had to do.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Neither did I."

Moving his hair out of his face Light wondered where he should start. Their was just so much to talk about. Looking up at Mikami Light saw that the older man hadn't gotten much sleep; their were bags under his eyes.

"I want to thank you for the gift you gave me and...and I wanted to tell you something."

Letting the phone rest on his shoulder Light move a little so that the camera in the small room was not able to see what he was doing; it was only one camera. As Light spoke he began to use sign language. This was something Light had learned in high school and Mikami had learned while learning to be a lawyer.

"I bought a puppy..."

(I want to thank you for the money. It's so much that I don't even know what to do with.)

Seeing Mikami smile Light knew they were heading in the right directions. Hopefully things stayed that way in the next few minutes.

(Also I have some very important news. I don't know how to quite say this so I'll just spit it out. I'm pregnant.)

Mikami's eyes instantly widened but then went back to normal. He must have been expecting anything else but that.

(I know this is a shock because it was a shock for me to. I just only found a week ago.)

Giving Mikami time to absorbed the news Light continued to randomly speak. After a few minutes he continued to sign.

(I've decided to keep the baby and...and runaway. I don't want to raise a baby here.)

"I think I might to go-"

"I want to go with you, I mean... I wish I could go with you. I really...really want to go with you."

Smiling sadly Light nodded his head. The only way Mikami would be able to go would be by breaking out of jail.

(I know you do Mikami but you can't heh or least you can't with out breaking out or leaving once you post bail.)

The movement on Mikami's lips was so subtle Light almost didn't see the words mouthed. _Then do it._

(Are you crazy I can't do that.)

Shaking his Light finished signing that he had to go. Standing up Light hanged the phone up and began to walk away. It had been a bad a idea to visit.

Bang Bang Bang

Turning to the loud noise Light sighed and went back to the phone.

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll at least think about. Please promise me?"

Not knowing what else to say Light agreed. "I promise."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I know a lot happened in this chapter but I hope that all of you still enjoyed it and will review. Does anyone know if fanfiction has an app?

**Edited by**

**Updated** on 2-28-2012


	13. Chapter 13

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-none I think

_Thinking_

Talking ""

**LxLxLxLxL**

Staring at wall ahead of him Mikami was in deep thought. Before he had found out about his soon to be born child he had been willing to stay in jail and fight his case but now he wasn't so sure. What he was sure about though was that he wasn't going to stay in jail and let Light leave.

_Theirs no way I'm letting that happen._

With his mind made up Mikami decided that he was going to call his lawyer and let him know that he wanted him to overturn and judge's decision on no bail.

**LxLxLxLxL**

He was ready to go. After Light had gone to see Mikami four days ago he had made arrangements to move out of the country. He knew that if he moved out of the country then he knew that there was no way his family or police would be able to find them.

He knew it was selfish of him to keep his baby away from his family but he didn't want them to frown at him and his child. He'd rather leave then to see the disapproving looks people would give him.

"Sir, are these the last things you'd love to donate."

"Yes, thank you."

Light had donated everything in his little apartment except for a backpack full of clothes. He didn't want to travel to America with anything. As for the money that Mikami had gave to him well Light was going to use that to move and make himself a new identity.

His plans were to travel out of Japan and go to England. While traveling in England he would get an alias and then an get authentic American identification. There was a man in England that worked for the American government and would do everything for the low price of $100,000. In a week Light would have a completely different life.

_A lonely life._

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Since Mikami is in jail this unit will not be needed any more. I'd also like to thank all of you for working so hard on this case. I appreciate it."

"No problem boss."

"It was our pleasure boss."

"I'm just glad the bastards away."

With those departing words the team began to pack up their things and leave. Trash was cleared away, documents were shredded. When everybody was done the last two people in the room were Ryuuzaki and Soichiro. The men stared at each other for a few minutes before Ryuuzaki spoke.

"His lawyer is fighting for bail."

"I know."

"If he gets it he'll run."

"I know."

Looking away from those piercing eyes Soichiro sighed. He'd done everything he could now it was the lawyers turn to make sure nothing got messed up.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Light I can't believe your here."

"Yeah well I just can't keep away I guess."

Smiling at each other Light and Sayu hugged. One was happy because she hadn't seen her brother in a while and the other was happy that he was going to be able to say good bye to his family.

"Sayu is dad here?"

"Oh yeah he got here like thirty minutes ago."

"Oh ok."

Moving out of each others space brother and sister walked to the kitchen. It was common knowledge in the Yagami household that after work Soichiro preferred to take a shower and then a nap and then eat dinner with the family or with the family while watching TV. Looking at the kitchen Light saw that Sayu had ordered take out.

"Is this all you've been eating?"

"What of course not I've also ordered burgers and pizza."

Frowning Light walked to the fridge and opened it. There wasn't much inside but there was enough that he could make a decent meal for his family. After he had turned fifteen Light had learned how to cook and had taken over Sayu's role of cook. In other words Sayu hadn't cooked anything in years which meant her skills must be rusty.

_I'll cook for them... one last time._

Pushing down his feelings Light kept the smile on his face and began cook with Sayu's help. Light worked on the main dishes and Sayu worked on the side dishes. After about an hour of cooking the food was done and door to his father's room opened. Within a few moments their father opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh Sayu something smells delic-"

Stopping at the kitchen door Soichiro saw his daughter sitting on the kitchen table and his son serving three plates of food. Even while just standing at the door Soichiro was greeted by his kids. It almost felt like there were a family again.

"The food smells delicious."

"Thanks dad. So where do you guys want to eat at the table or in front of the TV?"

"Uh."

"In front of the TV there's going to be a great movie in a few minutes."

"Ok then."

Grabbing their plates the three Yagami's sat down in the living room and began to eat their food in silence.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Look Mikami it's not going to be that easy to get you bail."

"I know this already but I still want you to do what you have to do to get me out of here."

Glaring at his lawyer Mikami clenched his fist. He didn't need to be told twice that it was going to be tough to get him bail all he needed was his lawyer to get the bail no matter how much it was. Mikami was willing to pay as much as he had to in order to get to Light and his unborn child.

"Alright, I might… I might know a judge that will get you bail for… for a certain price."

"That's fine I don't care what he asked for as long as I get out by tonight or tomorrow."

"Gggrrr Mikami I'm not going to be able to do it that fast."

"Look Abel the last time Light visited he told me he was pregnant and that he was leaving. I need to get out of here in order to stop him and talk to him as soon as possible before he leaves."

"Alright then, I'll make this happen."

**LxLxLxLxL**

"I don't care what you both say it was a horrible movie."

"Dad this movie is amazing."

"Maybe for you but I don't see any point in it."

"Forget it Sayu dad obviously hates this movie."

"No no no don't put words in my mouth all I think is that Slum Dog Millionaires wasn't as good as everyone said it was."

Laughing the reunited family grabbed their dirty dishes and left them in the sink. After they had finished their first serving of food all three of them had gone back for more. In all it had been a great night; but it was already getting late and Light had to be early to the airport in the morning.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go its already getting late."

"Ah come on can't you stay a little longer Light."

"Sorry I can't I have to tutor a kid early in the morning."

"Alright well good night."

Giving each other a big hug Light kissed his sister on the check and headed outside with his father. They walked in silence to Lights rented car and then stopped. Their was just so much to say between the two.

"Light I don't know if you forgive me or not but I want you to know that I love you son and it kills me that I hurt you."

Nodding his head Light knew that he still hadn't completely forgiven is father but since this was the last time they'd ever see each other again then their was no harm in lying to his dad about that.

"Don't worry dad I know you had your reasons for doing what you did and I...I forgive you."

Tearfully smiling Light threw himself on his father. It was killing him that this was the last time he would see his father and sister.

"D...dad I love."

"I love you to son."

**LxLxLxLxL**

_Now that we are in the air you can take off your seat belts off._

Taking a deep breath Light took off his belt. It had been years since he had last been on an airplane and he was a little jittery. Seeing a stewardess coming his way Light asked for a bottle of water. The stewardess came back quickly since their wasn't many people on the plane.

_Its going to be a long trip_.

Closing his eyes and planning to go to sleep Light didn't notice the man coming to sit next to him. When he opened his eyes again he noticed that the man was already sitting down next to him. Glancing over at the man Light saw that he had short blond hair and sunglasses on. Aside from that he was your average man on an airplane. Looking away Light closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"So you're just going to ignore me."

Opening his eyes Light recognized the voice speaking to him. _This can't be happening._ Turning back to the man Light saw him temporarily take off his sunglasses and then put them back on.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Keep your voice down."

Even though he was glaring at the man next to him Light couldn't help but worry and wonder. Did he escape prison? Where they looking for him right now?

"Don't worry I'm out on bail."

"You're not supposed to travel out of the country."

"I know but I just could let my pregnant boyfriend travel by himself."

"I'm not your boyfriend any more remember we broke up while you were in jail."

"That was before I found out you were pregnant."

Closing his eyes Light groaned. Of course Mikami would want to get out of jail when he found out Light was pregnant. Any man would but Mikami actually had the ability to do so.

_Why didn't I think about that?_

"Look I didn't escape from jail the judge gave me bail."

"Hm what kind of judge would give a criminal bail?"

"A corrupt one."

Opening his eyes Light frowned. He hated the thought of a corrupt government. But he hated even more to have a criminal so close to him. The world just wasn't being fair to him right now.

"You're not supposed to leave the country when you get out of bail. If you get caught they can add more time to your prison sentence."

"I know."

Seeing the serious look on Mikami's face Light's frowned deepened. Why was Mikami risking this? With a tired sigh Light asked an important question.

"Mikami what are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"I know we're not together but I want to be part of our baby's life. And if I'm in jail you know that that'll never happen. So I'm taking a risking in order to be in both your lives."

As sweet as that sounded Light knew that it was wrong. That's why Mikami had cut and dyed his hair. If he was caught then he'd be sent straight to prison with no bail.

"So what are you going to do follow me around and try not to go to prison."

"Hehe yeah I suppose so."

"Fine but don't get the wrong idea Mikami by letting you be in our lives doesn't mean that I'm saying were together because we aren't."

"I understand, don't worry, I understand."

"Ok, but be quite then because we still have another hour to go before we arrive in London and I plan to sleep."

"Alright then baby sleep tight and I'll wake you up when we arrive."

Grunting in agreement Light closed his eyes and tried to get some much needed sleep.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Dad do you want some of the pasta I made?"

"Yeah that would be great Sayu."

Smiling Soichiro sat down the living room couch and turned on the television. Ever since Light had stopped by a few days ago Sayu had taken the initiative and began to learn how to cook. She had started simple by making salads and other side dishes but now she was trying on main dishes, her first try was the pasta she had just made.

_Hopefully it's better than yesterdays_.

Shuttering as he remembered the pasta Soichiro turned back to the TV. While he had been thinking he had missed the news.

"Dad your cell phone is ringing."

"Ok."

Getting up Soichiro grabbed his cell phone from his jacket and looked at the caller ID; it was Ryuuzaki.

"Hello Ryuuzaki what can I do for you?"

"He skipped out. He had to go to trial and he missed it. Some cops went to his residence and it was empty."

"Thank you for letting me know Ryuuzaki."

Hanging up the phone the old police officer dialed his son's number.

"I'm sorry but the number you've called has been disconnected or is no longer in service."

**LxLxLxLxL**

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review.

**Edited by**

**Updated on 3-19-2012**


	14. Chapter 14

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-Sexual actions between two men and cursing

_Thinking_

Talking ""

**LxLxLxLxL Two Years Later LxLxLxLxL**

As Light watched his family of four rushed to their car he thought about the past two years; so many things had changed in that small amount of time. From having the twins to moving in with Mikami in to a small town named Forks. There had been a lot to get used to.

After they had arrived in London the men had searched for a boy named Fillip. It had taken them a day but they had and things had moved quickly after that. Fillip had quickly made American citizen ID's for them; they had gotten social security cards, divers license and birth certificates and much more paper work that they'd need once they arrived in the states. Mikami and Light had decided to get a marriage license while they were at it. This would make things easier for them once they made their lives in America so they decided to do it. While the marriage license had been getting done Light had made sure Mikami knew they were in no way reconciled.

Two days later they had arrived in the US they had stayed in New York for a week but Light had grown to hate it after a man had tried to grope him in the subway after that they had tried living in Florida but when they had arrived it had been hot all day and Mikami had hated it. After that they had searched for a different state; a week later they had chosen to live in Forks, Washington. This little town had been perfect since it was almost in the middle of nowhere and the weather was to their liking. By the time they had moved to Forks Light had been three months pregnant.

When they had arrived at Forks they had not been unprepared. Both men knew that they didn't want to be completely dependent on the money Mikami had made while he was a criminal so before they had arrived Mikami had looked for a job in the local community college. He wouldn't make much money but it had been enough. Light had been a little different; since he was pregnant and just had a high school diploma there wasn't much jobs he could get until he noticed a little shop was going out of business. A week after talking to the owner Light had bought the small store. After he had both it Light had turned into a book store slash coffee shop. It had been a great investment.

Eight months later after arriving at Forks Light had given birth to two beautiful children; a boy and a girl. The first born had been Aiko Hayashi and Hiro Hayashi. It had been so hard for both men after the kids were born but somehow they had handled it. And now two years later they were still learning how to raise their kids and their relationship had actually grown. Their relationship had even moved to the point that they occasionally slept with each other and would spend the night in each other's bed. Both knew that it wouldn't be long before they got back together.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Ok you two I want you to sit right here and color. I also don't want any of you to climb on the table."

"Papa only one time."

"I know Hiro but one time is to many."

"K papa."

Kissing his twins on the checks Light left the break room door open and walked to the cash register. The cash register was in front of the break room so when Light wanted to see what their kids were doing all he had to do was turn around and look through the opened door.

"Excuse me Light I was wondering if the book I ordered arrived."

"Oh hello Esme, actually your book has arrived I'll get it for you right now."

As Light pulled the book out from behind the cash register he couldn't help but smile. He was happy that he had arrived at Fork's with his family.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Excuse me Mikami I was wondering if I could speak to you for a while?"

"Sure Hector but what do you want to speak to me about?"

Putting his paper work away Mikami turned to the tanned skinned man in front of his desk. Mikami always wondered how the man stayed so tan when their wasn't so much fun in the little town. Ever since he had been working at the school his friendship with the Dean of the school had grown. Their had been many day's were both their families spent time together.

"Well I need one teacher to take a week off of school and go to the new teacher's classrooms in order to make sure their doing a good job."

"Yeah I can do that Hector don't worry about it."

"Ok then Mikami I'll leave before the students come piling into the classroom."

Watching his friend walk out of his class and his students come in Mikami smiled. When he had first arrived at Fork's it had been a lot to get used to but now that he loved it. In this small town he didn't have to worry about police, drug deals or any crap like that. Yes, this had been a great decision.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"So dad where are you and Wedy going?"

"Well I thought I'd take her to dinner and then to see a movie."

"Oh that's so romantic dad."

Getting ready for his date Soichiro grabbed a few clothes and smiled sadly. His son had always told him he should date and now that he was his son wasn't their to congratulate him.

Ever since Light had left two years things had gone from bad to good. At first when he had searched for his son things had been hard; he couldn't sleep, eat or do anything. But then one of his co-workers; Wedy, had snapped him out of it. Ever since then things had been good. Even when Soichiro had told Sayu about his relationship with a younger women she hadn't minded; on the contrary she had been supportive.

_I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have her support_.

Smiling again the older man prepared for his date. It was going to be a special date tonight since Soichiro planned to propose to his new love. Hopefully she would say yes.

**LxLxLxLxL**

Watching her father leave the house Sayu smiled at pulled out her cell phone. Dialing her girlfriends number Sayu sat in the kitchen and began to eat a piece of her strawberry cake.

"Hi baby I'm almost at your house."

"Ok then oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"I made strawberry cake."

"Oh I'm so happy I can't wait to go there and eat."

Laughing a little Sayu said her goodbyes and began to cut a piece of cake for Misa. Her blond haired girlfriend loved to eat sweets and Sayu loved to make them. This was one of many reasons why they worked so well together.

After Light had disappeared Sayu had meet the beautiful model and it had actually been an accident. Sayu had been running late to her college class and while running to class she had seen a blond haired girl crying on a bench. Normally she would have just kept on walking but this time she stopped and tried the help the crying blonde, from then on they had been in love; and still were.

"Sayu I'm hhhoommeee."

Laughing Sayu jumped off the chair and ran up to Misa to hug her. They had seen each other a few hours ago but she had still missed her love.

"Where's the cake? I want cake."

As the couple walked to the kitchen, or in Misa's case ran, Sayu grinned. She was just so happy.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Ok you two I want you to go to the living and play a little while I make dinner."

"Ok."

Watching the twins run to the living and pull out their toys Light smiled. He could just watch the twins all day but he wasn't going to since he had to make dinner so that his babies and Mikami could eat in less than two hours.

Walking to the kitchen Light opened the freezer and pulled out the ground beef. He was planning on making some burgers and home made fries and to add a little cherry on of all that good food he planned to have some smoothies as well.

_I hope they don't become to hyper with all that food._

Smiling to himself Light continued to cook. After the vegetables were cut and the potatoes were beginning to be friend Light heard Mikami's car pull into the drive. It was like clock work that Mikami arrived home at five o'clock.

"Daddy home."

In a few seconds after hearing his little boys voice he heard the pitter patter of his twins feet running door to greet their father. The kids loved to greet their father since Mikami always tickled them once he arrived.

_I hope they don't pee their pants today._

Going back to what he was doing Light put the pieces of beef on a plate so that he could take them outside and grill them before he was able to do though a large grabbed the plate and took it away.

"Mikami give those back."

"Don't worry baby I'll grill these outside."

"Alright but don't let it take to long since the twins haven't eaten yet."

"Alright."

Grabbing the rest of the raw fries Light began to fry them as he stared outside. Mikami was turning on the propane grill and setting the meat on it. Even while wearing his suit and tie while grilling Mikami looked handsome. But then again he always did.

_But lately he just looks good enough to eat._

Unconsciously Light licked his lips. Lately he just couldn't help but be aroused when he looked at his former lover. This was most likely because they hadn't had sex in a month.

Light knew that having sex with Mikami had been a bad idea but when it had first happened he had been a horny six month pregnant man. He didn't know what Mikami's excuse had been. After that first sexual encounter they hadn't had sex again until the twins were four months old. After that casual sex between them had not been a problem but now a year and a half later it was. The problem now was that Light was falling deeper I love with the father of his kids. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem but didn't know if he was ready to tell Mikami this.

_I wonder if he feels the same way?_

Sighing Light took his eyes away from Mikami and began to concentrate on the fries again. Hopefully they didn't burn while he was lost in thought.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Mikami did you give Hiro a bath?"

"Yeah I did, did you bath Aiko?"

"Yes."

Nodding his head Mikami mentioned to Light that now he was going to shower Light put the twins to bed. Grabbing a pair of gray boxers and black sweats Mikami walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Light and Mikami didn't share a bedroom but he still enjoyed using Lights bathroom since it was the biggest out of the three baths in the four room bedroom house.

_Ah this water is so good._

**LxLxLxLxL  
><strong>

Pulling on his white tank top Light sighed. The twins were now in their room sleeping. It seemed like eating a burger and two servings of fries before a shower wore them out. Thank goodness for that.

Walking to the living room Light saw Mikami watching the Colbert Report. It was about a man that gave the news in a funny way, they both loved watching it.

"Hey are you going to sit here and watch this with me or are you going stare at my sexy body all night long?"

"Ok conceded much."

"Just a little."

Smiling Light sat on the couch and folded his legs in front of him. Hugging them close Light watched the TV for a while before he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder and then pull him close a broad chest. And like many times before instead of fighting the warm body he lowered his legs and hugged Mikami's middle.

_Oh god this feels so good._

Closing his eyes Light took a deep breath of Mikami's scent; it was just incredibly wonderful. Opening his eyes again Light realized what he should have done a few weeks ago.

_I shouldn't keep this to myself any more._

Taking a deep breath Light pulled away from Mikami. The older man had a soft smile on his face. After Hiro and Aiko had been born Mikami had mellowed out so much.

"Mikami."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I've never stopped loving you Light."

Smiling again Light jumped on Mikami's lap and began to kiss him. He now felt stupid for being afraid to tell Mikami that he still loved him.

**LxLxLxLxL**

Ah...mmm...Mikami."

Arching his back Light moaned and opened his eyes. After they had told each other they loved each other they had started a heated make out session. That make out session had then lead to their clothes coming off and them being naked on the living room couch getting ready to have sex.

"M-Mikami come on...hurry up a-and put it in."

Glaring at the man that he was straddling Light dug his nails into Mikami's shoulders. They had been making out naked for a while now and Light wanted to get on with it before the kids woke up and walked in on them; hopefully that never happened.

"Alright baby relax I'll do it but you know how much I've grown to love foreplay."

"Hehe that I do." Whispering the words Light smiled and reached down to grab Mikami's member.

"But it doesn't mean that I've grown to love it like you."

Smirking Light began to push down on Mikami's cock as Mikami slowly spread his checks. Since they didn't have any lube with them at the moment that was the best they could do. Sure it hurt but in a way it still felt good.

"God it feels so good Light."

"Ngh...heheh so you want to s-stop here then?"

"No fuck no."

As Light was seated completely on Mikami's lap Mikami opened his legs and let Light get even more comfortable. The older man then grabbed onto Light's hips and began to slowly lift him up. Since their flesh was dry it was a bit painful.

"Hold on a minute Light."

Looking around Mikami tried to find something that would make the sex a little bit easier. After a few moments he found it but winced; Light was not going to like it. Reaching down Mikami grabbed his son's squirt gun.

"Uh hold still ok."

"Ok."

Wrapping his arms around Mikami's shoulders Light held on as he waited for Mikami to lubricate himself. He didn't have to wait long since he his ass was suddenly sprayed with water.

"Ah what fuck is that?"

"Uh...well theirs nothing around."

Ignoring the innocent voice Light turned around and looked down. Their in his husbands hand was his son's light green squirt gun.

"Oh, hell no."

Jumping off of Mikami Light glared at his husband and walked to the kitchen. Opening a random drawer Light looked around it before he finally found what he was looking for. Grabbing what he needed he walked back to the living room and threw the plastic container he had at Mikami.

"Next time just get up and get the fucking lotion."

"Ok baby ok."

Crossing his arms over his chest Light waited for Mikami to lube up his cock before he would return to his lap. When it was finally done Light went back to the position they had been at before.

"Now let's do this before the kids wake up."

"Heheh ok."

Pushing down on Mikami's cock again Light did not wait to get adjusted. No instead he began to move his body up and down. In no time they had a steady rhythm.

"Mmnn...its been t-to long."

Moaning Light moved his hands away from Mikami's shoulders and instead put them on his husbands knees so that he was able to roll his hips and press down lower so that the tip of Mikami's penis was able to rub against his prostate.

"So good Mikami it feels so good."

Digging his nails into Mikami's legs Light opened his eyes and moaned. The man in front of him was pumping his penis and was nipping at his nipple. Light wouldn't admit it but his biggest weakness was his nipples. Just one little tweak or rub and Light was a puddle on the ground; and Mikami knew it.

"You look so fucking beautiful."

"Ah ah...I'm so close more just a little more."

Feeling his body tremble and tighten up Light moaned. His body felt like it was on fire and Mikami was just more wood to keep him burning.

"Hahaahh."

As Light bounced on Mikami faster and harder he felt the knot in his belly explode. With this his body pushed down on Mikami one last time and then froze. Spurts of cum then shot out off his penis.

"LIGHT."

As Light's body tightened up around his cock Mikami continued to thrust up as ride out his own orgasm. It always felt so good to cum inside of Light's tight body.

"That was...fucking amazing."

"Heh thank you baby."

Laughing a little Light leaned down and gently kissed Mikami's lips. He greatly enjoyed having sex with but something he enjoyed better then the sex was the after glow of sex. At times the cuddling was even better then sex. Of course Light wouldn't ever tell Mikami this since he didn't want the other man to whine about his masculinity.

"What are you thinking about baby?"

"Just about how much I love you."

"Me too but how about we go to the bedroom and I show you again how much I love you."

"Mmm no let's just stay here and cuddle."

"Heh I swear if we didn't cuddle after sex we'd never have sex."

"Hm that's true."

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yes."

Staring at Light wide eyed Mikami hoped that his younger husband was only joking.

_I really hope he's joking._

**LxLxLxLxL**

Well it's almost over I really hope that all of you have enjoyed the chapter and will thus decide to review.

**Edited by**

Updated on 3-30-2012


	15. Chapter 15

**His Boyfriend**

Mikami/Light

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Death Note series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning**-sad moment but I think their is no cursing and sex

_Thinking_

Talking ""

**LxLxLxLxL**

Yawning Soichiro opened his front door and headed outside to get his mail. Looking around the older man smiled at his neighbor before he grabbed the mail and headed back home. Walking to the kitchen Soichiro dropped the mail on the table and began to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Dad did you pick up the mail? I'm waiting for a letter."

"Yes Sayu I placed them on the table."

Giving a kiss to her father's check Sayu smiled a little. Her father was wearing a pair of black sweats that had lips all over; they had been a gift from Wedy, and a plain white t-shirt. Sayu was wearing a pair of pink sweats with matching tank top.

"So what letter are you waiting for?"

"Uh its from work; its a bonus."

"Heh."

"Oh...dad hey look at this."

Grabbing the strange envelope Sayu turned it over and opened it up. Pulling what was inside out Sayu gasped. There was a letter in the envelope and a few pictures.

There were three pictures in the envelope. The first one had two kids in it. One was a boy and he was sitting on a dark brown couch next to a little girl that looked like him. The little girl was wearing a pink dress and small black shoes. Her hair was also curled and she had a little tiara on her head. The little boy was wearing a black suit with pink tie. His hair was also a bit wavy. Turning the picture over Sayu only saw two names on the back; Aiko and Hiro.

"Who are they?"

"I think their Light's kids."

Looking at the second picture Sayu felt her eyes begin to water. It was her brother with Mikami. Both men were standing in front of a white background and were smiling. The only other time Sayu had seen her brother look so good was when he graduated high school. Both men had on a black suits and like Hiro in the other picture they had on a pink tie that matched Aiko. Putting that picture down Sayu began to cry. She hadn't seen her brother in so long.

"D-dad."

"Let me see the last one."

Picking up the next picture Soichiro felt his own eyes start to water. In this last picture both kids and both adults were in it. Light and Mikami were sitting on a white wicker love seat and on their lap were the kids. The girl was on Light's lap and the little boy was on Mikami's lap.

_They look like a family._

Putting the picture down Soichiro picked up the letter and began to read it out loud.

_Dear family,_

I don't know whether you want to hear from me any more but I still decided to write. I'm sure your all wondering where we are but I can't tell you since I know that Mikami and I are now wanted men.

I just want to say that I'm sorry that I left. I wanted to tell you I was leaving but I couldn't since I knew you'd try to stop me and I couldn't be stopped since...since I was pregnant. And yes Mikami is the father.

I told him he was the father a few days before I went to visit both of you. After I told him he fought to get bail and followed me to where we are now. And just so both of you know he's a changed man. I wouldn't have stayed with him if he hadn't. If you'll even believe it he's a school teacher and I'm working in a little store I own, its a library. The kids love going their with me and reading; or at least pretending to read.

Can you two believe it I have twins! And their so beautiful I hope that one day both of you can meet them. This is actually the reason I'm writing I want both of you two come over to see my family not as a police offer dad but as a grandfather since that's what you are dad your a grandfather to my twins.

The email address below belongs to me and if you are going to visit me please write to me. If you aren't then please consider it because after these two years I've missed both of you terribly.

_Love Light._

Shaking a little Soichiro dropped the letter and began to weep and in a split second his daughter had her arms around him trying to comfort him.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Light can you get me a towel?"

"Yeah let me just check my e-mail."

Opening his account Light saw that he had one message. Opening the message Light smiled when he saw it was from his father.

_Light Sayu and I want to see you and your family. Let's make plans to see each other._

Smiling wider Light's eyes began to water. Covering his face with his hands Light began to cry. It had been so long since he had seen his family and he missed them so much.

_Oh god I can't wait to see them.  
><em>

**LxLxLxLxL 1 Years Later LxLxLxLxL**

"Excuse me sir would you like some salted peanuts?"

"Uh no thank you."

Watching the stewardess walk away Soichiro turned to his sleeping daughter. When he had first asked what she wanted to do she had instantly said she wanted to go and see Light but both knew that they couldn't go see him right away since the police and other officials were still looking for Mikami. So they had written Light and let him know that they did want to see but that they had to wait till people almost completely forgot about Mikami. Thus because of that it had taken then one more year to make arrangements to see Light. It had now been three years since they had seen each other.

In that year Sayu had been the first to tell Misa that her brother had made contact with them. The blond girl had taken it so well that she had actually encouraged them to see Light. Which they definitely planned on doing. So while were now going to see Light and his family Misa had decided to wait back in Japan. Misa knew she would eventually see Light again but she decided to give Soichiro and Sayu their space to see him first. Now as for Wedy that had been a different story.

When Soichiro had told Wedy the younger women had been angry that he hadn't instantly gone to the police. The worst part though was that she had informed them that she was going to go to the police. After that had been said they didn't see each other for a week. When they had seen each other again Wedy had still been a bit angry but she had also understood. After about a month of talking Wedy had changed her opinion and had began to encourage them and give them support. Considering she was soon going to be part of the family soon she knew she had to be supportive of her soon to be son-in-law.

Now after those things were done they had begun to plan to go to Forks in America. Soichiro and Sayu had begun to learn English and learn as much as they could about American culture and others things. In that year of learning Soichiro and Sayu knew that they were ready to visit Light.

So when that faithful day had finally arrived they had been ready. Their things had been packed and their good byes had been said before the air plane had departed. And now with three hours left until they landed in Los Angeles, they would have landed in Forks but the little town didn't have an airport so they had to make due.

_I can't believe I'm going to see my son's and grandchildren in a few hours. _Smiling Soichiro closed his eyes and tried to rest. It was going to be an eventful day.

**LxLxLxLxL**

"Mikami what time did the e-mail say they'd be here?"

"It said three and relax baby were on time were not going to miss them."

"I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous."

Biting his lip Light looked around and saw a pair of empty seats. Grabbing his daughters hand they headed to the chairs and sat down. The plane that his sister and father were on still hadn't arrived so they might as well sit down and wait.

_I hope they like the food I made. Oh god what if they don't like the rooms their staying in? What if he tries to arrest us and takes aw-_

"Light stop."

Snapping his head towards his husbands voice Light had a deer in the head lights look. Now that the moment had finally arrived Light was horribly worried.

"Light please don't try to worry every things going to be fine. Just watch when they get here every things going to go great."

"O-ok."

"Daddy why are you scared about grandpa?"

"I'm not scared Aiko it's just that I haven't seen them in a few years and I'm nervous."

"Oh daddy then you have to say sorry for not seeing them in so long."

"I will princess don't worry."

Looking down at his children Light smiled and kissed her daughters head. Aiko was wearing hot pink dress with black flowers all over and under her dress she had on thick black stockings; since the weather was cold, her shoes were black with pink flowers on the front of them. In all little Aiko looked like a beautiful three year old. Now Hiro was wearing pair of khaki dress pants with a black long sleeved dress shirt and matching black dress shoes. Hiro to looked handsome. Mikami was dressed the same way as Hiro except that instead of a black dress shirt it was white, and so were his shoes. Light was more coordinated with his daughter. He had on a light pink long sleeved dress shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Light had made sure the family looked picture perfect.

"Plane 569 is now landing."

Jumping up and lifting up his daughter so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Light's eyes went directly to the exit where plane 569 had landed. As Light headed to the exit he knew that his husband and child were right behind him.

_Oh god their here_.

Stopping in front of the exit Light saw a few people begin to come out of door. From the corner of his eye Light saw and felt a hand suddenly around his waist Light, Mikami was trying to comfort him.

"What ever might happens Light I want you to relax and know that if any thing goes wrong I'll protect us."

"I know Mikami."

Turning to Mikami Light gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then turned back to the door a bit more relaxed. And this was a good thing since a few seconds later Sayu and Soichiro walked out and looked around the airport. After a few seconds father and daughter found their long lost family and with in a few steps they were right in front of them. All six people looked at each other for a few moments before Light finally spoke with his voice quivering.

"D-dad."

"Son."

In a split second Light and Aiko were wrapped in Soichiro's arms. The gray haired man held on to his little boy and granddaughter as tightly as he could. As he let go of Light and introductions we're made Soichiro and Light had the same quote pass through their head. It had been something Sachiko had said a week before she had died.

"Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family."

**LxLxLxLxL**

Well yup this is the end of the story I hope you enjoyed it and will review to tell me how much you enjoyed it. Also this chapter is for **se7enFreaker** because I loved getting all you review's this morning 3

The quote above is by Anthony Brandt.

**Edited by**

Uploaded on 4-3-2012


End file.
